Truths
by Stewie2kill
Summary: WARNNING! Yaoi! GUYXGUY! An Epic Story about Inuyasha and Miroku who fall in love unexpectedly and their troubles along the way. This story will ultimately become a series starter for around 6 to 7 other long stories.
1. Do You Remember?

**Truths Reborn**

Chapter1

( Do You Remember?)

A small, cool breeze blew across a small field and over to a figure perched upon the top of the grassy hillside. Dressed in a red, silk, kimono he stared out over the grassy hills and fields that seemed to sway in the gentle wind that blew every so often. There hadn't been much sun lately, he thought, perhaps it was because of the clouds that seemed to perfectly blend together overhead, forming a grey, dreary blend that veiled the sun and kept it from shining. Sometimes he was almost sure that he forgot his name when he looked out over a sight like this, but very quickly it came back to him, He was the hanyou Inuyasha, the one who would, someday, destroy Naraku completely.

Naraku was a demon that had somehow been made. A brief summary would probably be to simply say that he killed nearly everything in his path and was trying to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama, a sacred jewel that had enough power to grant almost any wish possible. He sighed, if Naraku somehow was able to come into possession of all the shards, then they and the rest of the world and its future would be doomed, but he wasn't about to let that happen.

Another breeze ruffled the hanyou's soft, silver hair. Inuyasha sniffed the air, it was going to rain soon. Another sigh escaped the lips of the hanyou as he looked above him at the grey emptiness that had once been the sky.

"Sadness, despair, this wasn't here before, at least not like this, I wonder- Could it change?", he said into the next breeze.

"I believe it can", a voice from behind him said.

Inuyasha spun around to find himself facing a tall, dark haired monk, clad in a purple and black kimono. A smile stretched across his lips, moving only slightly the golden earrings on his right ear, purple eyes sparkling, standing out against the rainy and dull day.

"Keh-you could have told me you were nearby," Inuyasha spat towards the monk turning his deep, amber eyes back towards the rainy horizon.

"You're, a dog hanyou, I simply thought you'd hear me coming," he said back flashing a smile towards the hanyou as he walked over beside him and then proceeded to sit down.

Inuyasha took hardly any notice at first, continuing to stare out and muse at the sodden horizon. The once small breeze had picked up and had grown slightly cooler, giving an obvious insight to the oncoming storm that hung in the dark clouds to the distance.

"Inuyasha…," the monk said following suit and staring out over the green hills below.

"Yea Miroku," Inuyasha said calling the man's name for the first time, only slightly annoyed by his presence.

"It will end"

"Yea, as soon as we defeat Naraku and Kagome quits bugging me", Inuyasha replied flashing only a minor glimpse of his white fangs.

There was a slight pause in which another breeze blew, becoming steadily harder and picking up in speed.

"Do you…remember?", Miroku asked the hanyou next to him while keeping his gaze fixed upon the darkening horizon that was beginning to haze, showing a sure sign that sheets of rain were falling.

"Remember what?", Inuyasha asked, adding a slight, unintentional, pitch of curiosity to his voice.

"…Ever being happy?", Miroku answered closing his eyes slightly before turning his head to face the hanyou's deep amber eyes.

There was a long pause in which Inuyasha pondered the question. Happy? Had he ever been happy?

"hm…," Inuyasha pondered fixing his gaze upon the blended skyline, "yea, I was happy…before love existed."

The hanyou's eyes seemed to grow stone cold as he thought about it. Miroku almost felt a blow unto himself, almost as if the other mans words had pierced him straight through the heart. A silence was all that could be heard in the space that lie between the monk and the hanyou, while around both of them a few leaves began to pick up in pace, fluttering in the newly arisen wind speed.

Miroku got up, using his golden staff as a prop to lean on, stabilizing his body weight. Looking over Miroku saw that Inuyasha continued to look out at the stormy horizon, making no note of even the slightest grimace or plea for the company he had to stay.

A slight pat, pat on the grass around the two men, silently alerted them that it was about to rain, but Miroku simply lifted his head high and faced the upturning storm, black hair blowing in the wind.

"Inuyasha"

The hanyou looked up, slightly broken away from his meditated gaze upon the horizon, stone cold eyes fixed upon the man beside him.

"It will change"

(((T)))


	2. Fight! Battle with Naraku!

Chapter 2 

(Fight! Battle with Naraku!)

The previous evening's monsoon had continued through the night, pelting the small shack in which Inuyasha and his group resided through the rainy days. It wasn't much, he had though quite often looking at it many times before during the past 4 days, but it was enough to comfortably play host to a demon slayer, a monk, a teenage girl, a small kitsune, and a hanyou.

Inuyasha was currently perched upon a limb in the enormous oak that seemed to help shelter the shack below. Looking down, he could see that the roof was starting to rot enough for the roof to gain a small blanket of moss. The current tree limb that he was perched upon was mossy, but, oddly enough not wet. Inuyasha shrugged it off, enjoying the occasional beam of sunlight that beamed down from the clearing skies.

"First time the sun has shown in a week", Inuyasha whispered slightly to himself resting his back on the main trunk behind him, lazily closing an amber eye.

Inuyasha took a whiff of fresh air. The air around him seemed to be teeming with many smells such as the wet moss growing on the tree that he was perched upon, or the wet ground that was emitting a scented steam from the fresh wet ground. It certainly was a wonderful day, but, there was something about it, something that didn't seem natural, almost ominous even. Inuyasha couldn't quite put his finger on it but he supposed that it wasn't too big of a problem and was better left for further musings that night.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha laid his silken clothed back against the thick trunk of the oak tree. He inhaled slightly enjoying the sense of false peace that seemed to surround him. It wasn't quite right, but he was certainly grateful for whatever little peace he could get.

His eyelids that were shaded from the hot sun that was high in the sky were slowly growing dimmer. Yes, it was… a good day. Inuyasha felt his body give one last sigh and was about to drift off until he noticed the shading in his eyes. That wasn't from sleep, the land was growing darker!

Inuyasha sprang back to life his senses immediately jumping to the forefront of his utmost attention. Suddenly Inuyasha himself became aware of a definite change in the land surrounding him, it was darker, windier, and the once bright sun was now covered up by a veil of dark clouds that were moving fast, too fast. Inuyasha sniffed the air, this was no ordinary storm.

Another sniff was taken from the hanyou as his mind began to race almost in tone with his heart. A wind ruffled the tree on which the hanyou was perched, giving sight to the newly arisen fire that was kindled brightly in the amber eyes that now stared fiercely into the wind and the distant trees, that scent, it was unmistakable.

"Naraku!"

- - - - - - -

Inuyasha's feet pelted the trees underneath him as his hands reached for his Tetsaiga, ready to unsheathe it. There was no way that he was going to let him escape this time! His mind was racing, all too aware of the ominous aura the skies above were creating. The wind had picked up, swirling the trees around him in an almost certainly inward motion, as if it were leading him in the correct direction.

It wasn't long before his amber eyes met the opening in the tree line giving sight to the windy, rolling hill and plain that now sat in front of him, sandwiched between two forest lines on the eastern and western borders. There in the middle of the plain were the blatant shapes of his crew members, fighting the gigantic hanyou that they had come to know as Naraku.

Inuyasha didn't stop running, in fact, his pace quickened as his feet hit the sodden, grassy ground. One hand was now placed firmly on the hilt of his Tetsaiga, ready to strike. Inuyasha smiled a little as his adrenaline began to rush. That bastard will never know what hit him!

There was a loud sound of sword and hilt and the signature sound of the Tetsaiga transforming as the hanyou's clawed hands drew out the magnificent sword, revealing the ominous fur collar at the base of what was now a sword twice the size of Inuyasha himself. Raising the sword he jumped into the air, one bare foot forward aimed straight for Naraku's head head.

"Wind Scar" Inuyasha's voice yelled as the blade of the huge sword glowed, a mere feet away from Naraku's armored body. There was a flash of white light in which Inuyasha was given enough time to asses the others positions which he had carelessly neglected before his attack. Miroku's position was on the ground next to a standing Kagome. The monk was holding his hand as best he could tell in the matter of seconds he was given, most likely Samiyosho poisoning.

Kagome was standing with her bow drawn next to Miroku and Sango was on the other side of the monk, looking worried at his current situation. Inuyasha was sure that his Wind Scar would not fail him this time but was utterly disgusted to find that his assumption was put to rest as his glowing blade stopped at a glowing purple shield, a mere inches away from the long, untidy black hair that was Naraku's.

Red, hollow eyes that reflected pure evil turned in Inuyasha's direction as a smile flashed across his unmoving face.

"Welcome Inuyasha, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't join our little party."

Inuyasha bared his fangs still in mid air; his sword keeping him glued to the shield, "Bastard!"

Naraku laughed heartily and Inuyasha suddenly felt disgusted and departed from his position in the air, landing perfectly next to Miroku. He hadn't been this close to Naraku for quite sometime. _Damn it!_, Inuyasha said to himself as he watched Naraku's calm stature.

"Well now Inuyasha ", Naraku's voice maintaining its calmness, "Aren't you going to attack me?"

Inuyasha searched his mind, there had to be a way! A strategy! He hadn't had much time for preparation or even enough time to properly asses the current situation in such a manner that it might be easier to create an efficient attack strategy, so…what? He was growing impatient, he had to do something, and he couldn't just sit there and listen to the frantic pants of the monk on the ground next to him or the whimpers of the young demon slayer mistress that sat, trying to comfort him.

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted as he glowed his Tetsaiga "Have it your way, I don't care how you die just so long as you do!"

Naraku snickered and grinned malevolently at his words. Inuyasha hadn't thought a lot about his attack but he knew he had to try something.

"Inu…ya…," a voice murmured nearby, "Don't….he's not…he's different…"

Inuyasha turned his head as his Tetsaiga sat at the peak of its energy level.

"What do you mean Miroku?"

Suddenly Inuyasha felt his sword trembling underneath his fingertips, growing hot. He turned his head in horror as he saw his sword slowly dissolve.

"What the…,"

Inuyasha wasn't given more than three seconds to respond to this new problem as Naraku lifted his hand and attacked. Inuyasha coughed and sputtered as he felt a crushing force bend in on all sides, causing several yelps of pain to escape his lips in tone with the cracks of each and every little rib bone that snapped and broke.

He couldn't see, He couldn't breathe. This wasn't good! He knew that if he was not in possession of his Tetsaiga and his life was endangered he would soon turn into a full-fledged demon, which might not be so bad except for the fact that it would seriously endanger his friends. His mind clouded as his body gave one last pop. Inuyasha felt himself fall to the ground with a thud, heard Kagome's screaming voice and the nearby monks pants of pain, and heard the laughing of Naraku's voice.

"Naraku...Damn…You"

(((T)))  



	3. I Don't Love You!

Chapter 3 

(I Don't Love You!)

Inuyasha was floating, his body giving in to the warmth that softly padded his every turn. _Was this what it felt like to die? Was he dying?_ He felt absolutely certain that there was no other explanation and felt himself sink lower and lower, how long would it be before his soul reached Hell, surely he would not be permitted to enter gates of Heaven.

Inuyasha smiled in the darkness and rolled over, enjoying the painless sensation, wait, that had hurt! Slowly he felt himself accelerate upwards, rising out of his dazed state.

One amber eye opened delicately to the sunlit chamber of the mossy shack at which his group had been stationed during the storms.

"Inuyasha! You're awake! Thank the heavens!"

Inuyasha turned his silvery, dazed head to the figure coming over to him, blocking the sunlight. a small smile flitted over his lips as he realized who it was. There was only one girl in the whole world that had that annoying little voice, and he couldn't have been more grateful for it.

"Hello Kagome." He said, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest, "What happened?"

"Don't know." She said plainly as she sat down next to him on the wooden floor that had been tidied in the past few days; Sango really had a thing for clean housing.

"You don't know!" Inuyasha said slightly annoyed, "How can you not know unless you passed out too!"

Kagome smiled as the trees outside the door blew in the breeze, causing the bamboo door shield to sway slightly.

"I don't know because I don't really remember, as far as I know nothing happened, all I can remember is that Naraku came and that you got hurt, and then…," Kagome's eyes went slightly blank and day dreamy as she seemed to try and recall what happened next.

"…And then?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't really remember, there's like a big white spot where that memory is supposed to be."

"Keh" Inuyasha sputtered in annoyance.

The young girl sitting beside him gave a slight frown as she bent to her right, picking up a wet sponge from a wooden bowl of water.

"Don't do that!" Inuyasha said wincing slightly as he lifted himself off of the ground.

"But you're hurt!" Kagome said frowning a little trying to push the hanyou back to the ground.

"I'm fine! I don't need you trying baby me with this crap, my body's a lot tougher than your's and will heal itself in due time!"

Inuyasha sat up and thrust the miko's hand aside in protest.

"I said stop!"

"Sit Boy!"

Slam! Inuyasha felt his sore body set on fire and his mind go blank for a second as he tried to sort through the many beads of light that fluttered through his eyes. Slowly Inuyasha came to his own senses again and picked himself up off the ground.

"I'm sick of you and you're games!" He spat towards Kagome who looked more shocked at his calm comment rather than a torrential outbreak. "Don't talk to me! I don't love you, I don't even like you, so just stay the hell away from me!"

Inuyasha moved his feet slowly, carrying his swollen body towards the door and out of the room, leaving a very shocked Kagome sitting with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

_Had he just meant what he said?_ She thought diligently as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. _It was only one "Sit"_, _Right? It's not like it hurts or anything right?_ Slowly Kagome reflected upon all the times she had "Sat" the hanyou. Each time he had made an impression in the ground slightly, how could she have missed it? Now the she thought about it, it _must_ have hurt a fair amount, otherwise it wouldn't subdue him.

Kagome felt a feeling of self realization wash over her. _What have I done? What have I been doing! Ever since he had those beads put on him! How many times have I done it just to get my way! _ She wanted to apologize for it but knew that it was too late, the hanyou had just told her himself. She had ruined it, every chance she could have ever had with him had probably just disappeared into thin air. _God! What have I done!_

Inuyasha pushed the bamboo curtain aside slowly and squinted in the sunlight slightly as a pleasant breeze blew past him, sending his hair into a frenzy all around him.

"So, if you don't love her Inuyasha, Who do you love?"

Inuyasha spun around and found himself facing the figure of Miroku sitting perfectly on the wall of the shack, just outside of the entryway, his staff positioned perfectly over his shoulder.

"Who says I need love, monk!"

Miroku raised his eyebrow slightly and slowly helped himself up via his staff.

"Well Inuyasha," He said staring off towards the woods in front of him as another stronger wind blew, sending both men's hair flying, "Everyone has someone."

Inuyasha slowly noted the beautiful serene scene that had seemingly been conjured up by the monk's presence. It was like he was magical, like someone he had known a long time ago. Someone like…

"Love does nothing for me but hurt me, don't even try to tell me otherwise."

"Is it because of her?" Miroku said dashing his eyes towards the doors entrance.

Inuyasha shut his mouth. He knew very well who had sealed his fate of love. There was no returning to the way things used to be with her either, because Kikyou was actually dead. The Kikyou that still walked the earth was nothing more than a toy that Naraku used against the hanyou to control his emotions, but Inuyasha had put a stop to that quite a while ago.

"Look Miroku," Inuyasha said calmly as he looked at the figure in front of him only to focus his glance elsewhere, "I know you're trying to help and all but, it won't change for me."

Miroku grinned slightly in a way that almost looked sad.

"It _will_ Inuyasha." He said warmly evoking a small light within Inuyasha that his own dark mind never even knew existed. "Never give up hope of being happy and always look at everyone with trust and hope."

"Keh." Inuyasha spat turning and walking away.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned his head over his shoulder to face the monk.

"Believe me, change is nothing good for me who changes every new moon."

With that Inuyasha took a few steps and vanished in a flash, no doubt headed off towards the field for sanctity. Miroku simply shook his own head and gazed up at the sky, which was slowly growing cloudier.

"Trust me Inuyasha when I say that change is all you need…"

(((T)))


	4. Awakening

Chapter 4

(Awakening)

After much persuading Sango finally was able to coax Inuyasha and everyone else to get a move along to the next camping spot. Kagome had pretty much stayed silent ever since her and Inuyasha's brief but overall quite big tiff, occasionally shooting a few saddened glances towards an obviously quite pissed off hanyou. Sango, who had noted the change in her attitude towards Inuyasha didn't question nor even bother to ask either one why they weren't talking. It happened way too often for her to get very worried over, after all, things were normally back to perfect normalcy within a couple of days.

The group walked through the woods, trudging through many wet patches of moss or sludge until they reached a fairly dry spot on the top of a very large hill, overlooking the far off horizon.

"Well," Sango said as she hopped down from Kirara, the sometimes quite large and sometimes quite cute and small double-tailed demon cat, "This seems like a prefect lunch spot."

"Now that you mention it I'm starvin'." Inuyasha said walking around gathering up sticks.

"Interesting how dry this place is." Miroku said as he bent down prodding the ground. "It's almost as if it never rained here."

"Who cares!" Inuyasha said as he laid the sticks down and grabbed some rocks on the ground nearby. "I'm hungry as hell."

Miroku agreed and abandoned his curiosity for the warmth of a hot meal and a fire.

After lunch they headed out again, trudging through the wet sludge and unforgiving terrain until they reached another very wide, and very dry, grassy field. Inuyasha noted along the way through the field at the lack of demons that had neglected to come searching for the Shikon shards that Kagome possessed. Miroku merely nodded his head in agreement and re-assured everyone that it was most likely a mere coincidence.

Soon they came to the lower edge of the field which dipped down slowly into a small clearing enclosed by a few trees which slowly fed into the surrounding forest. Shippou, the small kitsune jumped down off of Kirara's back where he had been previously accompanying Sango and ran down the hill.

"Wow!" Came a small cry "Guys! Come see this!"

Inuyasha headed up the group as they made their way down the small slope and came into view of the entire clearing. Inuyasha's eyes widened just a little bit at the sight. The clear was fairly big and not too far off was a rippling brook, whose waters spilled coolly over smooth stones, shining in the evening sun.

"Wow Shippou." Miroku exclaimed as he bent down smiling at the happy kitsune who was currently dipping his hand happily in the cool water. "This place is nice."

"Well there's absolutely no use in fighting the weather for another spot, not too mention odds." Inuyasha said as he walked over the site, inspecting every blade of grass observantly, "We'll camp here for a little while."

Sango nodded and murmured something to Kagome who seemed to cheer up a little bit and slowly walked over to a spot in the grass and began setting up a camp. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this but merely decided to forget it, it was probably something about him anyways, girls were always doing that kind of crap behind his back anyways.

Night came and so did an almost complete full moon, which more than cheered Inuyasha up. He hated the new moon because of his human transformations but full moons were an entirely different matter. By this time a small fire was crackling merrily in the center and everyone was crowded around it happily, laughing and enjoying themselves. Of course the flames brought back bad memories for Inuyasha who figured it would probably be better to leave at the present time and get back later on when everyone was settled down.

Inuyasha slowly rose from his resting spot next to Miroku and slowly made his way towards the field. The night was really nice; it wasn't too warm or too cool. As far as summer nights go it was pretty much perfect, with only a few clouds in the sky to occasionally give the moon some fighting ground. He made his way up the slight hill and slowly found what he had been looking for. A small log which bore room for about three people laying not too far off from the top of the hill. Slowly Inuyasha felt himself sit down on the log, but soon realized that it wasn't quite as comfortable as he had originally thought that it would be and quickly abandoned it for the familiarity of the soft ground.

The moonlight slowly played upon his face as a small breeze blew, ruffling the grass near his head and made a soft rustling sound. Inuyasha hadn't been aware of how tired he had actually become because soon he was sound asleep, the moonlight illuminating his red kimono softly.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Love me…"

"Kikyo?"

"No…"

"Kagome?"

"No silly you don't truly love her remember…"

"Then who do I truly love…?"

"You'll find out soon… very soon"

"When!"

"As soon as you wake up…"

"What?"

"Wake up! Hey Inuyasha! Wake up!"

Inuyasha rolled over and felt himself wake up due to the wetness that he had just been covered in.

"Finally…" A soft voice said from behind.

"What do you mean monk?" Inuyasha said as he rolled back the other way to find himself facing a crouching Miroku hovering over him with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"You were babbling like a maniac, I thought you'd never shut up." He said as he smiled slightly and stood up offering Inuyasha his hand.

"I'm fine monk, I can easily get up myself." Inuyasha said standing up and brushing off the grass from his now slightly soaked kimono. It was a lot cooler out now and he was starting to regret rolling over into the wet grass.

"So What're you doing out here?" Inuyasha said sitting down on the log and focusing his attention on the monk.

"Same reason you're out here Inuyasha," Miroku answered taking a seat right next to the hanyou, "To think."

Inuyasha spat slightly and looked up towards the moon. He was really beginning to regret ever rolling over. _Man! Why now!_ He thought as he shivered a little bit.

"Cold?" Miroku said a he looked over towards Inuyasha who was shivering slightly

"Yea, just a little bit." He answered as he took his arms out of his sleeves and shed his kimono.

"I could help you out you know." He said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by that lecher?"

Miroku smiled mischievously in such a way only he could. Inuyasha never really noted how nice his violet eyes looked in the moonlight. _Wait! What did he just think! _Miroku, looked over at him and smiled a little.

"Miroku, I…"

"Just shut up." He said as he took off his own dry kimono and draped it over Inuyasha's shoulders.

Inuyasha was slightly stunned but suddenly felt warm. _Was it from the other man's kimono that now hung over his shoulders? No, Something closer, deeper was generating a warmth. _Inuyasha was too tired to think, too tired to hardly breathe and the recent drenching of dew was not helping any. He was starting to drift off a little as time passed until the man beside him spoke.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"What?" he replied snapping out of his sleepy slur to face the monk.

"Have you ever noticed how the ones you always want seem to never want you back?" He asked as he stared out at the starry horizon.

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by the question, which was more than puzzling to him.

"And you're referring to who?" He asked, his amber eyes fixed upon the monk and both ears pointed in his direction.

Miroku simply shook his head slightly and turned his head so that their eyes could meet. _Those eyes!_ Inuyasha thought as he looked into the violet eyes glowing softly in the moonlight. _They look so sad but…_

Miroku looked at him for a few minutes before smiling his smile a little bit and replying.

"We should get back before it's too late to get any sleep at all."

Inuyasha's eyes dated on the ground for a few minutes before he got up and nodded in agreement. The two started to walk back towards the hillside slowly, taking in every ounce moonlight that they could. They slowly came closer to the edge of the field, and Inuyasha, who was walking a bit ahead (as always) slowly felt a hand jut out into his shoulder.

"What the!" Inuyasha started as he felt the kimono slide off of his back

"Relax, I just want my kimono back." Miroku said as he looked at the now stopped and startled hanyou and added playfully, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha spouted as he turned and started walking again. Tonight had been weird he thought to himself. He was noticing the monk more and just a minute ago when he had borrowed the kimono he had felt a feeling he had not felt in quite a while. Even just now when the monk's hand touched his shoulder Inuyasha had not felt startled, the reason in point of fact why he had stopped was actually because he was trying to figure out why it felt like there was still a hand there. Inuyasha reached a hand up to feel of his shoulder where Miroku's hands had touched. Even that had not happened in quite a while, not since the times he had spent with Kikyou. Of course though the real question was why everything was being associated with Kikyou. What was it that was generating all these things? What could the monk and Kikyou possibly have in common?

"Did I hurt you?" Miroku asked coming up beside Inuyasha and looking at him a little as they descended slightly down the last few little slopes of the little hill that separated their camp and the field.

"What." He replied puzzled, staring a little at the monk as they walked.

"You're holding your shoulder like its hurt." He said

Inuyasha became quickly aware that he hadn't removed his hand from the spot and quickly removed it feeling a little embarrassed and replied,

"Oh, um, no…"

Miroku smiled a little and kept walking beside the hanyou until they reached their campsite and bid goodnights to each other before walking off to separate sides of the camp to sleep. Inuyasha, who found himself a spot to sleep in a tree on the left hand side, had no intention of sleeping at first, his mind trying to piece together what had been happening, but eventually even his mind gave into sleep and he fell fast asleep.

(((T)))  



	5. Meaning

Chapter 5 

(Meaning)

The next day was significantly cloudier than the day before, in fact the weather seemed almost ominous to the group of travelers below. It was, of course, this reason that Sango, Kagome, and Shippou used as an excuse to almost insist that hey stay camped until the weather lightened up. Miroku was a little disappointed and said that he didn't really wish to stay past tomorrow and Inuyasha was gruff about the topic merely muttering a "Keh" when asked his opinion on the subject.

Inuyasha couldn't get over the feeling like there was something between him and Miroku, almost like they had had and argument, but he knew that they hadn't. He still kept puzzling all the way through breakfast, muttering incoherently on several occasions when Sango or Shippou tried to prod him into talking. Something was up with Inuyasha and everyone knew it.

After breakfast Inuyasha decided that he was going to try and piece together what the hell had been going on the past few nights and days. No one really asked where he was going as he sped off through the small opening in the forest that led from the clearing to the small slope of a hill. In almost no time at all Inuyasha found himself standing in the clearing of which he and Miroku had sat the previous night.

"Now, all I need to do is think…" He said into the wind which was blowing almost constantly with slight shifts now and then in direction.

He sat down on the log and stuffed his hands into his sleeves as he stared out onto the stormy horizon. What he had come to was that it involved Miroku, and oddly enough it seemed to also involve Kikyou. He knew very well that Miroku and Kikyou were both people of holy stature, but, that couldn't be it, could it? Inuyasha shook his head at his thoughts and furrowed his brow. _Think! What did you feel around Kikyou?_

Inuyasha knew the most blatant answer to what he felt around Kikyou. In basic it was love and remorse. Love because he had always loved her and remorse because he knew he couldn't. However, the monk possessed none of those in his eyes, right? Whenever he had been in love previously he had felt a warmth inside, one of which cured every cold. He had also felt sadness because he knew it would have to end, but…

"This is ridiculous." He said as he shifted his eyes to the ground feeling a little un-nerved. "There's no way I could actually _love_ him right?"

But the more Inuyasha thought about it the more he seemed to prove his words wrong. Every Image of Miroku brought a tingly light sensation into his arms and his chest, which was indescribably like nothing he had ever felt. _I…I love him! NO! NO WAY! Damn, it won't freaking go away!_

"_Inuyasha, it will change…"_

"Nyargh! Damnit get out of my head!"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt himself nearly slam into the ground before recovering turning to see who possibly had had the nerve to follow him, especially with his mind in the state that it was.

"Relax Inuyasha," A smiling Miroku said coming closer.

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. _Damn! Not here! Not Now!_

"What the hell are you doing here monk!" He said trying to block out the warm and tingly sensation that was now flowing though his entire body.

"I came to ask what was up," He said sitting down and looking up towards Inuyasha, "After all you _have _been acting quite strange right lately."

Inuyasha felt his face go hot as their eyes met. _It's the same feeling! _He thought to himself, remembering his inner quarrel. _Damnit! It's the same feeling as when I was with Kikyou! _Inuyasha made haste in pulling the connection between their eyes and sat down in the grass diagonally opposite from Miroku.

"Yea well, I've had some things on my mind right lately." He said looking to his right and into the far off woods opposite them.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said trying to keep his apparent newfound love a secret. _No! I don't love him I… I don't, but…_

Miroku chuckled a little and raised up off the log to face the windy horizon, blowing his earrings in such a way that they jingled together slightly.

"That's just like you…" He said, his violet eyes looking remorsefully at the hanyou on the ground beside him.

"You wouldn't understand!" Inuyasha said avoiding eye contact and averting his eyes back towards the log in front of him.

"I'm sure…" he said while starting to walk away, leaving a very confused hanyou behind.

Inuyasha just sat and watched the gusty winds blowing the grass. _Miroku was nothing more than a friend and the warmth was nothing more than his fear of love, that was it, nothing more. _But he continued to daydream about the monk and kicked himself whenever he caught himself doing it. For the rest of the day Inuyasha remained silent and was determined not to go anywhere near the monk unless he had to in order to keep from looking suspicious.

Night came and both girls were getting restless, complaining that they had not had a bath in days. Inuyasha spoke for the first time all day and told them of a hot spring he had found while walking around that was not too far from their campsite. They were instantly cheered up and seemed especially glad to know that Inuyasha had not had his tongue ripped out like they had seemed to think.

The girls walked off using the directions Inuyasha gave Sango as guidance, the small Kitsune trailing behind them. This unfortunately meant that he and Miroku would be left to their own devices. Inuyasha was about to jet off and avoid a little encounter with the monk but was a little too late as Miroku sat down beside him. He couldn't move now because it would look so damn suspicious it probably would be his undoing.

Inuyasha was determined not to look at him and talk as little as he could and just kept staring at the fire which glowed silently in front of them.

"Those two…" Miroku said sighing. "I don't think I'll ever get them."

Inuyasha snorted replying, "Why monk? Did they do something to piss you off?"

Soft chuckling could be heard from the mean beside him who had abandoned all attempts to sit normally and now sat sprawled on the ground, supported by his outstretched arms.

"What's so funny!" Inuyasha yelled about to turn his head before realizing what would probably happen as a result, after al; he was already getting the warm sensation again whioch was most definitely _un_wanted.

"Nothing." He said smugly finally laying his entire body down on the grassy ground, his hands behind his head as he star-gazed .

"Tell me!" Inuyasha said as he turned around to face the monk face-to-face, forgetting that it's effect might be his demise.

"It's nothing Inuyasha." He said as he averted his eyes away from the sky above and shifted them in Inuyasha's direction. "After all, I'm sure you _wouldn't understand_."

Their eyes were locked and Inuyasha couldn't move. All the will he had saved up, all the strength he had ever gathered had left his body and left nothing but a jelly mix behind. His heart was pounding, and he could feel it in his arms, in his eyes, and in his throat. Slowly Inuyasha gained his strength back up enough and moved his head away from the monk replying shrewdly.

"Don't mock me monk, my problems are not of your concern."

"Oh but they are Inuyasha, after all your problem and mine are, needless to say, the same problem." Miroku said looking back towards the hanyou's silvery head.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard the monks words. _The…same…problem!_ No! This is just another trick to get me to tell him, he's just curious and then he'll hate me, but, why? Why was this happening! Why did he feel any of this, how could he even feel at all! Kikyou was strong but, not this strong, nothing matched this power that seemed to linger over every word the monk said. Every word was stronger than any "Sit" command ever used against him and his touch might even be deadly. Why! I can't deny this any longer, I have to tell him! I have to… but... I, I can't.

"We both are loners and we both are still searching for love, and you have grown so far away from it that you have even forgotten what it feels like to be loved." Miroku continued, snapping Inuyasha out of his inner struggle for mental stability.

"I haven't forgotten monk." Inuyasha said as he looked back into the embers of the fire.

Miroku raised an unseen eyebrow and got back up slowly bringing his body closer to Inuyasha's inch by inch.

"Then who is it if it's not Kagome!" he asked as he looked towards the hanyou whose amber eyes gazed longingly into the fire.

Inuyasha decided to remain silent as it would probably be best if he didn't talk at all.

"Who!" Miroku said becoming a little more insistent all the while hoping and praying.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said as he turned his head to meet the monks who was now no more that a few inches away.

"What?" Miroku replied as he continued to await an answer to his previously asked question.

"Don't hate me…"

With that Inuyasha got up and walked silently away into the nearby woods leaving a very shocked monk behind. _Had that been his answer?_ Miroku thought as he looked at the spot in the brush where the silver haired hanyou had disappeared. He was sure that the hanyou had tears in his eyes as he got up and walked away but he couldn't be sure. _Damnit! _Miroku said in his mind, hitting himself mentally. _You pushed him again! You brought him to the edge of tears, some monk you are! _

Miroku raised his body off of the sodden earth and made his way to the edge of the babbling brook. A strong wind blew, rattling the golden hoops on his staff and rustling the trees, slowly giving movement to the darkened bank opposite him.

"Inuyasha…," He muttered, "It will change…"

(((T)))


	6. Moonlight

Chapter 6 Note from Author Stewie2kill:

And Now after much blood (notreally), sweat (buckets!), and tears (of joy ), I present to you the highly controversial Chapter of Truths, Moonlight. Please note that the following DOES contain sexual activity of the yaoi type, if you don't know waht yaoi is then you probably should not be reading this. Yaoi refers to MaleXMale Sexual interaction/attraction and while the previous chapters were merely Shounen Ai, this one blasts the story into fullout Yaoi mode. Enjoy. And remember don't read of you are not supposed to, you know who you are... (I have to put that.)

Chapter 6

(Moonlight)

The next day Inuyasha was no where to be found at first, but Miroku knew that he would be back. He knew that his time spent gone varied almost directly with the amount of mental and physical stress he underwent and last nights affairs were nothing more than draining. The good news though was that the weather, while still stormy and windy, was slowly letting up. Sango said that it would probably take till tomorrow till things were made bearable for traveling conditions though which meant that the group would be spending only one more night in the clearing.

By mid-day the hanyou finally showed up, his excuse being that he was "hungry as hell" and couldn't stand smelling the food without having any. Miroku smiled a little to himself as the hanyou sat opposite him, avoiding eye contact. Miroku was simply glad that the hanyou hadn't run off too far or done something worse. After lunch the group simply moped around doing a lot of nothing. Kagome had brought a game back from her own time that resembled a game of their own called Badduk. Miroku was curious and asked what it was called and was told that it was called checkers.

Miroku watched Kagome and Shippou play as Sango sat by the brooks bank and pet the two tailed demon cat, Kirara which sat curled up in her lap apparently quite content with the weather which was slowly beginning to clear up. Inuyasha had wandered off again and Miroku couldn't quite blame him, especially after what had happened the previous nights. The monk was still hitting himself for everything that had happened, occasionally trying to calm himself by saying that it wasn't his fault but unfortunately that didn't do much because it _was_, in point of fact, _his_ fault.

Miroku couldn't quite contain himself by the time dusk descended upon the group and quickly enquired as to the hanyou's whereabouts while the night time fire was being lit. The storm had completely dissipated by now leaving only stars and a completely full moon hanging in the sky, a touch of sunlight still visible only slightly on a few overhanging clouds. Kagome was the first to agree with Miroku's question and Sango simply replied the usual "He's probably just off sulking don't worry."

"I'm not worried!" Miroku said towards the demon slayer before gazing back into the flames.

This was of course a complete lie and most probably a blatant one. Miroku was quite worried about where the hanyou had slipped off too and was on the brink of finding him himself. He waited a few more minutes trying to coax his brain into calming down but it was no use. Miroku was worried; Inuyasha had only been seen one time that day and had only eaten one time that day and there was hardly any way that he could be feeling really good. Slowly Miroku raised himself off of the ground.

"I'm gonna go try and find Inuyasha, you guys stay here." He said as he looked around at the two miko and the small kitsune who were sitting around the fire and happily enjoying their meal of fish from the brook.

"But aren't you hungry Miroku?" Sango asked a suddenly worried expression on her face.

Miroku shook his head and started to walk towards the brush where Inuyasha had last been spotted. Slowly Miroku entered the woods, using his staff to push through some of the thicker brush but soon found that he had no need of doing so as the woods gradually turned into a sort of pine forest with a slight trail running through it. Miroku set his sights on the trail and simply hoped that he might run into the hanyou as he proceeded on it. Inuyasha was quite notorious for going off trail so that no one would find him and Miroku, while his position as a monk might indicate to many that he enjoyed off trail hikes, decidedly hated off trail hikes.

As he followed the trail he saw that it began to slowly lead towards the brook's bank and things were suddenly becoming a lot more wet. Miroku felt his foot descend upon soft moss and looked around himself. The place was just short of a heaven in Miroku's eyes, who normally didn't have the privilege of good housing. The moonlight fell through Oak and Pine trees alike casting soft moonlit patches upon the soft green moss below him and the not too distant sound of the babbling brook was chattering. On top of it all there were fireflies all around, lighting up the desolate place and seemingly creating a vast amount of life.

He fought the strong urge to stay where he was and continued to walk along the now extremely mossy path before he heard a familiar voice and slowed his pace down. Inuyasha was not too far off sitting against a tree in a mossy clearing. His shape was not definable and neither was the clearing as it was surrounded by ferns and many different types of plant life. Miroku decided to simply sit nearby and listen to the hanyou, whom he hoped might warm up to him a little bit after almost an entire day of sulking. Slowly he sat his back on a tree nearby and listened intently, hoping to catch every word said.

Inuyasha's amber eyes were fixed on the rushing stream, which glowed in the moonlight. His back was set on a mossy slope which a tree's gnarled root had slowly formed over the years. He had been thinking the entire day and was most certainly not looking forward to having to travel the next day.

"Damn that monk!" He spat as he looked around him at the glowing mossy ground. "I can't say anything or do anything! It's not right! I shouldn't love him!"

Inuyasha caught his breath slightly and closed his eyes, letting the soft glow of the full moon filter through his eye-lids. It was so peaceful and Inuyasha let the sounds slowly lull him into a deeper trance. _Think Inuyasha! Something that doesn't relate to him_! Water! _No, you can see him in that._ Crickets! _No, reminds me of a field!_ Moon?

"Damnit!" Inuyasha spouted harshly as he opened his eyes back up looking at the water slowly spill over smooth stones, the image softly reflected in his glowing eyes. "It's no use!"

Inuyasha started to close his eyes again when a sniff of the air and the crack of a twig sent his senses into panic mode. It wasn't too long however before the culprit revealed himself to the hanyou, who merely forced himself to remain as calm as he could and reply.

"Ok monk." Inuyasha said growing even more so pissed off by the second. "It's time you fessed up as to how long you've been there."

Miroku's form slowly passed Inuyasha's own and walked forward towards the water's edge, looking down into the water which shimmered in the glowing light.

"Long enough Inuyasha." Miroku said as he looked at his water-entangled reflection floating amongst the rocks and stones.

Inuyasha wasn't surprised nor was he angry when the monk said this. Before he had felt so much anger and anxiousness towards the monk, maintaining the belief that it was his fault for Inuyasha's own self problems, however now he was more accepting of the truth that it was really his own fault for letting himself get tangled up in anything as bad as love.

Inuyasha watched the monk who was still standing at the edge of the brook, his head held to the moon above now rather than below towards the water. _Love does nothing for me but torture me and it's always my fault!_ Inuyasha thought to himself, his glowing amber eyes fixed upon the figure at the brook's edge. _Kikyou, Kagome, and now Miroku, they're all my fault!_

Inuyasha felt his eyes slowly burn with a sensation that he hadn't felt in quite a long time. _Damn! Not here! Not now!_ But no matter how hard he begged in his mind, he couldn't help the silent, hot streaks that dazzled slowly down his soft hanyou cheeks.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said as he turned his head over his shoulder to face the hanyou at last, his glowing hair blowing slightly in a sudden warm breeze cast by the mid-summer's night.

"Y-Yea" Inuyasha replied hastily as he tried to mop up the tears that streaked down his face; he couldn't let the monk know that he had been crying.

"I'm glad." Miroku said as he turned his whole body and walked over to where Inuyasha's red cloaked body sat and bent down, kneeling on one leg and looking intently into a pair of very sad, very surprised, and very confused amber eyes.

At first Inuyasha didn't know what to make of it, the monk was simply staring into his eyes. _I'm glad?_ Inuyasha repeated in his mind astonished. _How can he be glad? Glad that I care about him that way? No, there's a mistake somewhere._ Inuyasha's head was swimming with questions and none of them seemed to have answers. Why was Miroku glad? How long had he truly been eavesdropping and the most paramount question in his own mind was the one that had been haunting him for two nights, did Miroku love him?

Inuyasha looked to his left, his amber eyes following the brook until it met with where the forest started again. There was so much that needed answering, and so little time. He slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Look monk," He said as calmly as he possibly could with Miroku being within arms reach distance, "You must have misunderstood something somewhere because I was saying that I loved you, not that I didn't."

There were two distinct sounds that suddenly occurred, bringing Inuyasha's attention back to the monk in front of him. The first was the sound of a staff being thrown into the ground and the second were two nearly silent thumps of a pair of hands slamming down on either side of the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at the form that was now so close to him. The monk had his head down, his hair covering his face entirely.

"M-Miroku." Inuyasha asked tremblingly. He was so close, close enough to smell the perfume, close enough to smell his skin, his sweat, his sadness.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said looking back up to face the hanyou completely. Their eyes met, glowing violet mingling with liquid amber.

"N-Yea." Inuyasha said as he felt his face flush over with a strawberry blush, glowing into the night. He wasn't even trying to hide it this time, he knew it was too late to hide anything by now.

Miroku leaned in slightly and shifted his left arm onto Inuyasha's right shoulder. Slowly he closed his eyes as his lips met with the hanyou's own. Inuyasha felt his eyes close and a tingle run straight from his lips all the way through his throat and throughout his body focusing in his groin and legs. The monk's lips were so soft upon his own, so innocent and sweet. Inuyasha couldn't quite help himself as he shot his tongue forth and met with the monks. Ecstasy and bliss were one as Inuyasha felt his soul connect slowly with the monks. He didn't want this to end; he wanted to be locked in the kiss forever, but he knew it couldn't last, after all not much in his life did. To his surprise, Inuyasha felt himself push forward and fight for the right to enter the monk's lips. Slowly however Miroku stopped and closed his lips back upon Inuyasha's own.

Miroku slowly pulled away and opened his eyes again, the violet showing a sign of relief and a sign of pleasure.

"It's your choice Inuyasha…" he said, his hand still on the hanyou's right shoulder sending shivers of ecstasy throughout his body. _He shouldn't continue! It wasn't right, but, if this wasn't right then was love truly wrong? _Inuyasha mumbled something slowly as he opened one eye. He slowly felt something take over as he gave in to the desire and passion of the moment. Dreams could simply not amount to what Inuyasha felt for the man before him at that exact moment as he slowly made his move.

Inuyasha grabbed the monk's right arm and thrust himself forward, locking his lips together again with the monk who slowly backed down onto the ground. His mind was dizzy with passion and his reactions caught up with the pleasure of the moment, the only thing that mattered was the monk who now lay before him. Inuyasha slid his right arm out of his kimono before locking lips again with the monk, using the time to pull his other arm out.

Miroku moaned, his voice being muffled by the mouth of the hanyou that was on top of him. He was now in serious need of relief as he felt his member throb, hitting the hanyou's leg and extracting another deep gasp from his mouth. _Breathe,_ He thought as he felt his top kimono slide off, the hanyou's bareness sliding against his own, _just breathe._

Inuyasha cast aside the monk shirt and drew his mouth from Miroku's, trailing it down onto his chest. Another deep moan escaped his mouth into the moonlit night. The air was intoxicating with the smell of sweat, perfume, and arousal, egging on the hanyou to proceed at no disappointment on the monk's behalf. Inuyasha continued sucking and nibbling slightly away at the man's chest, using the time to make another quick and hidden move.

The man before him let out a gasp as he felt the hanyou's right hand grasp his hard member, the kisses upon his chest never halting. An unknown pleasure shot through him as the hanyou abandoned his through the pants technique and kicked his own pants off before casting aside the monk's.

Once again Inuyasha grasped the monk's hard member but this time grasped his own as well and held both in his hand, squeezing lightly and thrusting. Miroku let out another gasp that was quickly gulped down by an eager Inuyasha. Skin and hair mixed with the sensual ingredient of need as they continued, Miroku getting slightly more anxious.

Miroku felt helpless and useless and sought a way to change it, finding his opportunity when the hanyou let go of his member. Miroku extended his left arm and laid his palm upon his partners sweating chest, feeling his heart rate increase as his own tongue met Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a moan, a new found pleasure being excited throughout his body. Miroku rolled the hanyou over onto his back, the soft moss providing a natural safety carpet.

Inuyasha's throat closed in ultimate ecstasy as the other man trailed his tongue all the way onto his member, encircling his manhood entirely before lightly kissing the head. Inuyasha wanted to scream but knew he couldn't, as it might alert the others. He wanted to do so much but found himself unable to do anything as the process continued, making his body immobile and helpless. Miroku continued to suck as he jutted his hand lightly onto the skin between the man's entrance and his manhood, stroking slightly and drawing several shudders of both body and breath.

Inuyasha shuddered and felt himself buck in a last attempt for final pleasure as he peaked, falling helplessly upon the ground breathing hard and fast. Slowly Inuyasha felt the man touch his lips to his own; his lips still dripping with Inuyasha's shimmering treat.

At that moment Inuyasha felt as though he were whole for once. He didn't want to fight Naraku or argue with anyone and his head was clear as his silver hair lay sprawled softly upon the mossy ground. Miroku, who needed very little to peak ,did so by giving his own member a couple of good jerks and laid his head silently upon Inuyasha's shining chest. Miroku slowly felt himself falling fast asleep to the sound of his new found lovers' heartbeat and breath. _Peace at last_, was his final thought as his closing eyes gazed into half lidded amber ones, still inhaling the scent of love made and sweet sweat.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly and closed his eyes, his right hand grasped with the monks left. Love was finally made aware to him that night, and so shall its rewards and failures be relinquished upon him throughout his life. He inhaled the scent and felt a cool breeze ruffle his bangs and sweep all over his bare body. _Nothing,_ he thought, _ Nothing can separate me from him._ Moonlight fell upon the sleeping bodies of two spent men as the night carried on, leaving behind the tired souls who slept.

(((T)))


	7. Frailty

(Sorry 'bout the delay guys. Some stuff has been really coming up right lately and I have been really busy. As a reward though I currently have another fanfic in the works along with a sequel to broken. The other Original fic should be coming out really soon.) Look for it . And now, Chapter 7, "Frailty".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 

(Frailty)

Morning came in the form of birds and sunlight along with a dewy fog that was making Inuyasha's sides slightly cold. He shivered slightly and grasped onto the sleeping form on top of him. _Wake up damnit, its morning! _A little voice inside of his head screamed, alerting him more fully to the world around him which was now fully awake. Inuyasha opened an amber eye lazily in the early morning sun and gazed down at the monk who was snuggled up tightly on his bare chest.

"Heh," He chuckled and smiled at the half opened mouth and innocent expression on the monks face, "Damnit monk, how am I supposed to wake you up?"

Inuyasha got a wild hair and bent slightly forward, placing his tongue on the man's forehead and dragged it across, tasting dew mingled with sweat. A slight groan was emitted from the man as he opened an eye halfway, looking around and smiling as they fell upon Inuyasha.

"Ung- Morning…Inu…Yasha…" he said as he opened his mouth and yawned.

Inuyasha smiled a little and looked around at the dewy moss that had been their bed for the night. It was sparkling in the morning light and far off across to the other bank a fog hung lazily in the air, glowing orange from the dawn.

"We should get back before they suspect something." Inuyasha said, his eyes darting back to Miroku who nodded.

Both men got up and found their respective garments and put them back on. Occasionally Inuyasha would sneak a glance in the monk's direction, disbelieving the past nights activities and further questioning himself as to why, not that he regretted it. In point of fact Inuyasha disbelieved the very fact that he might have actually found someone who finally cared about him, despite his gender. He slowly cast his top kimono on and tied it up, finishing almost exactly at the same time as Miroku.

Inuyasha approached Miroku who bent down and grabbed his staff and caught his lips on the way up. The kiss was just as enticing as it had been the previous night, lulling Inuyasha's legs and stomach into a pleasant but nervous trembling.

After a minute or so the two pulled away and hugged before finding their way back onto the beaten path. The magical place of open woods and moss covered sparkles was gone, giving new perspective on what was really there. The never ending woods were really very close to the water and what had seemed an infinity of magical space was now nothing more than a few steps away from their campsite.

"That's odd." Miroku said as he looked ahead, not more than a couple of yards away from the moss covered bank that had served as their resting place.

"What?" Inuyasha said as he turned and looked towards the monk who had a puzzling expression upon his face.

"Nothing, its just…" Miroku said as he looked forward spotting through the trees their campsite and looking back making out the moss bank, "It seems like this was much farther away from our campsite.

Inuyasha looked ahead and then back and suddenly had a puzzling expression on his face as well.

"There's no way." He said as he kept looking from forward to back. "Our minds are probably just tired from last night, it's probably nothing."

"Yea I suppose your right." He said as they began walking again, making their way into the campsite, finding the girls huddled around a fire with Shippou at their side.

"Morning." Miroku said as he emerged from the woods, Inuyasha at his side.

"Morning yourself!" Sango said as she looked at him with anger and worry. "Where the hell were you two all night!"

Inuyasha glanced in Miroku's direction and cleared his throat turning back towards Sango.

"Well, we were looking for more shelter." He said as he looked straight into the demon slayer's eyes.

"Whatever…" she said giving in to the obvious lie, "Breakfast is done anyways."

Inuyasha eyed the fish on the stick. It had been almost a whole day since his last meal, yet he still didn't seem too hungry. He knew though, of course, that he had to eat otherwise he would become sick. Inuyasha sat down and smiled looking around, grabbing his stick of fish.

"You're in an unusually good mood today Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha simply smiled back at her and said replied back.

"You're talking again today."

Kagome pursed her lips as though she had done something wrong and went back to munching her fish.

"It was meant as a good thing." He said and took a bite out of his own which was oddly salty and buttery.

Breakfast went unusually well and it wasn't too long before the remnants of the morning faded away into blazing summer sun, which beat down upon their heads and screamed that they needed to get a move on. They saddled up and meandered out of the clearing that had been their home for the past few days and climbed the hill. Inuyasha turned his head and looked behind him, his amber eyes focusing on the tree line. _He had walked much farther than Miroku had described to get to that place and this morning it hadn't been but a few lengths away. _

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku said walking up beside the hanyou, looking at him intently.

"What? Oh… no." Inuyasha said snapping out of his trance and picking up his pace to find his usual spot up front.

They walked for a ways down the field, resting only once on the forest edge for lunch. Miroku and Inuyasha showed no signs change other than moral, but deep down they could feel the passion that they shared in secret every time they smiled at one another or talked. The day passed silently as they walked until about afternoon time they reached a small village towards the edge of a lake which stretched on into far off mountains.

"Yes! A bath!" Kagome said perkily as they came into the edge of town.

"Now hold on Kagome," Miroku said turning around too her and looking a little surprised, "We have to find a place first."

Kagome and Sango both looked at each other and giggled slightly.

"What?" Miroku said slightly annoyed.

"Just do your vanquish all evil thingy!" Kagome said as she tried to keep herself from busting out laughing.

"Yea Miroku," Sango said piping up and trying not to laugh herself, "After all you can _make them appear_ whenever we need them too right?"

"Thanks for the gratitude." Miroku said now very annoyed.

They headed into the town which was bustling with activity, only something didn't seem right. Inuyasha was first to sense it and quickly turned, his eyes frantically searching the surrounding landscape.

"You sense it too?" Miroku said who was also on guard.

"Yea." Inuyasha said back, his hand on his sword. "Something's amiss here and it reeks of demon."

"You guys!" A voice called as a middle sized man called out to them. "Your visitors right?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, Miroku smiling just enough for Inuyasha's eyes to catch.

"Certainly my fellow brother." He said stepping forward .

"You must get inside quickly then!" he said as he looked at them, a hurried and frantic expression on his face.

"Why?" Inuyasha said stepping forward also.

"The herds will surely destroy you if you do not." He said his eyes searching the dimming skyline with a look of slight fright.

"Herds?" Miroku said curiously.

"Yes." The man said, his eyes never leaving the skyline and his nearly shaking stature never faltering. "Many demons that fly by and feed on their prey here."

Miroku shot a glance in Inuyasha's direction who nodded back.

"You know," He said towards the man, "We can help with that."

The man's eyes left the sky and his expression changed as he finally laid eyes upon everyone. After careful studying, mostly on Inuyasha's behalf, the man relented and gave his reply.

"Very well," he said turning, "Follow me."

They ran after him through the village, until they reached a large mansion up on the top of the hill where he stopped and turned to face them.

"Come inside." He said as he led them through the main entrance way inside the building.

Inuyasha and Miroku entered first and Inuyasha looked around, noting exactly how much space there was. The room was huge and in the middle was an old man who sat in a decorated chair. The old man's eyes rested upon Inuyasha and remained fixed upon him as they entered.

"Master," The middle aged man said bowing slightly, "These travelers say they can aid our problem."

The old man raised his eyebrow through silvery locks and many wrinkles, his eyes still fixed upon Inuyasha who felt as though his mind were being searched.

"Hmmmm." He said as his eyes moved from Inuyasha and swept past the rest of the crew. "Very well."

The middle aged man seemed to perk up slightly and bowed once again towards the old man, whose now brilliantly blue eyes were fixed upon Inuyasha once again.

"Follow me." The man said again who walked timidly out of the door, Inuyasha at his heels. _Damn that gives me the creeps!_ He thought as he rounded the corner, his eyes finally leaving the old man whose eyes followed him all the way around the corner.

The man led them to a separate part of the mansion which was compose of two buildings, one larger than the other, connected by a small hallway only. They walked around the building, Inuyasha looking towards his right and taking in the vision of many distant villages and the mountainous region. _Such a beautiful view, _he thought as his eyes surveyed the sunset which fell upon the land and caused it to glow in the fiery sunset.

The rounded the corner of the building, which turned out to be raised off of the ground and arrived at the door which led inside. The middle aged villager walked inside and motioned for them to follow, which Inuyasha and the rest gladly obliged to. Upon entrance Inuyasha noted that the space was divided into two separate rooms by a sliding divider which was currently rolled upon, exposing a fire pit in the center of the room.

"This will be your room." He said. "Girls on one side and guys on the other for your convenience."

He then proceeded towards the back where a bamboo curtain hung which led into a hallway separated by another bamboo curtain. They walked into the bigger of the buildings and Inuyasha felt his eyes widen and heard Kagome gasp slightly.

"This will be your bathing quarters." He said motioning towards the indoor natural hot spring which bore a small spring running through the far end of the room and a waterfall which was trickling water into the hot spring..

With that the man bowed to them and left, leaving the group standing in the room. The floor was not completely wood but rather was wood until it reached the banks of the hot spring which was natural grass, a small bamboo curtain hanging around the entire spring which was illuminated by many various candle holders mounted upon pole amidst the bamboo. A heated mist hung in the air and it was causing Inuyasha to fall asleep slightly.

"I know what I'm doing first." Kagome said excitedly hurrying back to the main room.

"Same here." Said Sango hurrying after Kagome.

"Wait up guys!" Shippou yelled running after them back through the curtain and down the hallway.

Inuyasha looked after them, a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

"Have they forgotten that we're supposed to be outside defending the village?"

"Somehow I don't think that it's a mistake that we got left behind." Miroku said, his face turning to Inuyasha's who looked back at Miroku.

They both sighed and made their way out of the intoxicating room and out of the hallways, making their way onto the porch.

"I'll keep watch." Miroku said walking forward.

"I'm coming too." Inuyasha said following him out of the door.

The dusk had descended rapidly upon them, leaving behind only illuminated stars which hung in the sky lazily. Inuyasha sat down, facing his back towards the building while Miroku turned his back towards a pole, his face facing the sky, illuminated slightly by the slightest of orange glows from what was left of the sun. They sat at the very end of the porch as to better keep watch at the sky.

It was very peaceful as a wind blew and the far off laughs and conversation of their comrades slowly disappeared, no doubt headed down the hallway. Inuyasha gazed towards the sky and his eyes darted around the skyline and the surrounding wood line all the way to the edge of the steep hill that overlooked the village, the moonlight and sunset mix illuminating his eyes.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Miroku said, his head never leaving the dusky, starry sky.

"Yea?" Inuyasha replied his eyes darting towards the monk and then resting upon a wooden plank in the porch.

"Do you think it's Naraku?"

Inuyasha pondered the question for a second.

"You mean the demons?" He asked, his amber eyes looking up towards the monk.

"Yea." He replied his eyes meeting the hanyou's.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before replying shifting his eyes elsewhere into the sky.

"Probably…" He said shrugging, "More importantly…."

Inuyasha brought his eyes back to the monk again.

"Have you noticed the aura?"

Miroku nodded his own eyes turning towards the now dark valley.

"It's faint, it's dark, but it's definitely here." He said.

Inuyasha nodded as another wind wrapped itself around the building and ruffled his silvery bangs. The night had finally descended upon them and the moonlight lit up the surrounding trees and grass with the mysterious light that a moon always provided.

Inuyasha had thought that it had been quite weird that no one seemed to remember what had happened with Naraku, especially after they had fought him in that field. Apart from them fighting him it seemed almost as though no one cared at all about it, almost like it never happened which, in itself was weird enough.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head so that his eyes could meet that of the monks.

"Yea?" he replied, his silvery bangs swaying in the wind.

"I never told you…" Miroku said, his eyes nervously shifting to the starry landscape.

"Told me what?" Inuyasha said calmly as he felt himself become at ease.

"Told you…" Miroku's hair blew softly in the wind as he continued, "Told you how much I loved you."

Inuyasha felt the weakness ignite inside of him again and spark an inner fire.

"I love you too…" He said, bringing his eyes back towards the monk's face, which he could tell was blushing even though it was faced in another direction.

The night was calm and steady and alerted the couple too nothing as it continued. The moonlit breeze and steady quiet continued even though words failed the couple. Each one knew exactly how the other felt and felt the connection so deeply that neither felt the need to speak, it was there and it was deep, comforting from the ominous and far off stench that filled the air like faint poison.

They continued keeping watch until they heard the pitter patter of feet behind them and several female voices chuckling. Inuyasha watched Miroku get up and walk inside, his amber eyes following his every step. _How long could they keep this up before someone noticed? How long would it be before both of them had to quit playing games like this? _

There were several loud shrieks and a loud thud as Inuyasha heard Miroku slam the door right as Sango yelled her usual "perverted monk!". Inuyasha felt his eyes wander more, into the starry sky. _How long could it last? How long would his happiness be allowed to linger…? _Inuyasha mingled these things in his head for quite a while as another wind blew into his bangs. _Miroku, never leave me…_

(((T)))


	8. Water

Chapter 8

(Water)

Inuyasha and Miroku took it upon themselves to keep watch all the way until everyone went to sleep, which no one really questioned as they usually did so anyways. The moon was high in the sky by the time Miroku stuck his head out of the door at Inuyasha.

"Hey." He said, grabbing the hanyou's attention easily in the soft night.

"N? What?" Inuyasha murmured as he turned his head.

"The bath's open." He replied.

Inuyasha nodded and got up, turning to his left and walking through the door. He followed the figure through the hallway, past the girl's room door, which was slid up for the night. He watched the dark figure ahead, his heart racing at the idea of being alone with the monk. He must have looked quite calm and cool to the other man but Inuyasha was never more nervous in his life, other than the previous night.

They proceeded through the bamboo flap and into the enormous bath room, the flickering candles casting beautiful silhouettes of the bamboo curtain that surrounded the sunken hot spring. The heavy smell of incense mingled with hot water clouded the air and set his mind on fire as he watched the monk slowly walk to one side of the bamboo and heard a couple of garments drop.

Inuyasha took the hint and went to the other side of the hot spring and began shedding his own clothes, the sound of running water from the small waterfall filling his ears. His heart was racing and there was a strange feeling in his chest and throat, perhaps anxiousness?

He shed the final article of clothing, his pants, and headed around the bamboo patch, where he met the steps that led down onto the grassy bank that surrounded the hot spring. Inuyasha heard Miroku coming around his way and quickly headed down the stairs and into the water. The water reflected the candlelight from the candles that surrounded them and illuminated the seemingly secluded area. Inuyasha let a out deep breath as he waded over to where the small waterfall fell, feeling the wonderful and relaxing warm water swishing around him slowly .

When he finally reached a small carved out ledge good enough for swimming just to the right of the waterfall, he heard the water behind him swish and turned his head to meet the eyes of his monk companion. The deep violet eyes were just as beautiful in the dancing candlelit mist as they had been the previous night. Nevertheless though Inuyasha turned his body and relaxed it upon the stone bench, feeling the water move around as Miroku sat to his left.

It was peaceful, Inuyasha thought as he laid his head back on a grassy part of the bank that protruded from the rock facing. The sound of the nearby waterfall, the intoxicating smell of hot water and incense, and the feeling of intimate closeness rushed around him and skipped his heart many times as he lay there. Slowly he closed his eyes, letting the flickering candlelight play tricks upon his eyelids. _Peace…_, was the only thought within his head as he breathed slowly, letting the pain and stress melt away.

"You look relaxed." Miroku commented as he eyed his hanyou mate.

One amber eye opened and shot towards the smiling face of the monk. A soft smile played upon his lips as he chuckled slightly.

"What else am I supposed to do huh?" he muttered

Miroku looked ahead at the reflections on the water, his eyes slowly closing as he slid down into the water.

"Suppose you're right." He said.

A couple of minutes passed and Inuyasha shot a glance towards the monk who sat beside him, his face halfway submerged underwater. His hair was glowing in the flickering light and the steam around them made it seem almost magical, Inuyasha thought as his eyes grazed over his companion.

Miroku glanced in his direction, catching a flash of amber eyes and a blush as his response. He chuckled slightly and laid his head on the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha felt a tingle run down his spine as Miroku's head hit his shoulder and almost sunk down into the water.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha said as he turned his eyes to meet the top of the monks resting head.

"Does it matter?" He replied.

"Not really."

Inuyasha bent his head a little to the left so that it rested on Miroku's. The candlelight and the nearby waterfall were filling his head, causing images to flash by in his mind. The night was truly young and the aura that he had previously felt hanging around the castle was gone, giving him the sense of A purely blissful night.

He was about to drift off when he felt the presence on his shoulder move.

"Hn?" Inuyasha said sleepily as he raised his head up.

Miroku was swimming in front of him and turned and replied.

"We have to at least try and wash off right?"

Inuyasha chuckled slightly and nodded looking around. The candles were slowly dying and they needed to get a move on before they were completely dead, which explained the monks urgency to go ahead and finish up.

Inuyasha drifted off from the rock facing and swam a little ways to his right to where the waterfall was falling. _Perfect! _He thought as he swam directly under the waterfall, letting the water splash onto his silvery hair.

He had been surprised at first due to the fact that the water had not been cold, rather just slightly cooler than the hot water that surrounded them. Nevertheless he was quite thankful for it and began washing himself.

A few minutes passed as the two washed themselves, starting with the top down. He hadn't really bathed in a waterfall in quite a long time and Inuyasha slowly finished bathing himself and simply closed his eyes, letting the feeling of warm water flow over his head and body soothe him. He noticed that he was still only slightly sore from their encounter with Naraku the previous week and slowly felt them ease away as the water poured over his body.

A small unknown swirl of water swished him out of his trance and brought his darting eyes onto the face of Miroku, who's hair was now dangling wetly in his face. A blush flashed across his face as he stared at the monk who simply smiled and commented.

"You look nice when there's water flowing over you."

Inuyasha winced slightly almost as if these words had hurt him. Miroku swam over slightly and placed his lips upon Inuyasha's own. Few words could have described the familiar rush of joy that shot through his body, weakening him and yet making him stronger at the same time.

Water flowed over the two men as they kissed, parting the hair and leaving drops of mingled sweat and water upon their chests which reflected the candlelight only slightly in the night. Slowly and reluctantly they parted and swam towards the shore, both awaiting a sleepless night, without each other's company.

(((T)))


	9. Fatal Encounter Monk's Love Taken

I am SO, SO SORRY GUYS! i meant to post this chapter last week, but things kept getting in the way. I had tons of homework, Tons of problems, had sleep deprevation, got sick, and found out that one of my friends was dissing a friend of mine that died in a house fire! DIED! So I'm very sorry. I tried poting it before as well, but was being screwy so I couldnt then either. Anyways, enough of my blabbering, onto the story. Once again I am so sorry...

Stewie2kill

(((T)))

Chapter 9

(Fatal Encounter; Monks Love Taken)

Sunlight beamed down through parted eyelids, illuminating the golden eyes that were underneath. It had been all night that the thoughts had kept him up, again.

"This has to stop." He said simply laying in the beams of sunlight that fell through a small bamboo skylight in the roof of their room.

He would have gladly spent the night in the monk's arms and it would have more than likely lulled him into a very deep sleep, which, as much as he wanted and needed, they both knew that they couldn't. The risk of being caught was far too high and they were far from ready when it came to telling everyone about their mysterious and intimate attraction to one another.

He rolled his tired body over and found himself facing violet eyes which reflected his image perfectly.

"Wh-…" Inuyasha started as he jumped up slightly startled.

"Oh come on," The monk said pushing himself tiredly off of the ground and yawning, revealing his white sparkling teeth and giving a slight jingle to the golden earrings which dangled loosely in the morning sun, "I'm not that scary am I?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Keh," He scoffed as he got to his feet, "You just scared me a little."

Miroku chuckled a little and placed his right hand on his forehead yawning a little in the heavy and tiresome morning air.

"You'll never change will you?" he said as he picked his own body up off of the ground where he had lain for the night.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha growled in a slightly more friendly tone than he had ever done with anyone as he pulled on his crimson garments.

Miroku picked up his own clothes and began tying them up.

"Nothing." He replied sarcastically, picking his staff up off of the ground and heading past his companion.

Inuyasha felt a smile reach his lips as the monk passed behind him, headed through the door to the women's section. He was smiling not only because he knew what was going to happen not five seconds after he heard the sound of a door opening, but also because he truly felt slightly happy. _Just a few of his words can uplift my spirit this much?_ He thought to himself, laughing a little as he heard Sango yelling at the top of her lungs followed by a very distinguishable smack. _Maybe Miroku could actually be the one to finally end his sorrows?_

He finished doing up his robes and grasped for his sword which he stuck in his cloth belt on his left hip before turning and entering through the open door which Miroku had previously entered. Smells of food wafted through the air, lifting the sleepy aura that had loomed over the area not too long ago.

The sunken fire-ring which had previously appeared to be in the middle of the two rooms was apparently slightly more towards the girls room and was now playing host to a merry fire which was crackling. Miroku sat with his back towards the diving wall which set the two room apart, a big red handprint on his face while Shippou and the two girls sat around the fire in various places, using their bedding cushions as seats.

"Mornin' guys." He said as he placed himself near the monk who exchanged a quick, smiling glance with Inuyasha who tried his best to resist the urge to blush.

"So," he continued as he looked around at Kagome, "What's for breakfast?"

Kagome and Sango looked at him, their eyes slightly wide.

"What?" He said yawning.

"Are you alright?" Shippou said as he walked over towards Inuyasha's leg and poked it cautiously.

"Whatta ya mean?" He said slightly annoyed at the kitsune poking his leg, "Of course I'm alright."

Shippou backed away slowly, his mouth slightly ajar.

"You didn't hit me!" he said surprised.

"Whatever runt." He said in a very annoyed tone before jamming his hand into the fire and grabbing a stick of fish and vegetables.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other worriedly but soon forgot about everything as Miroku barged in to the conversation.

"So," he said sleepily, "Does anyone notice the looming demonic aura last night?"

Sango reached her hand in and quickly grabbed her own stick.

"Yes I did happen to notice it." She said calmly with a hint of worry sprinkled in her tone. "Quite frankly it was beginning to worry me but it seems to have dissipated now."

"Maybe." Inuyasha said as he bit the last potato off of his stick before tossing it over his right shoulder and facing the demon slayer.

"What do you mean by _maybe?_" she asked as her curiosity grew.

"See last night my senses were dulled every time I stepped into this building." He said with a look of seriousness on his face.

"Do you think it's a barrier?" Miroku questioned the silver haired hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I also noticed something else which bugged me." He said as he looked around the room, his amber eyes falling upon various objects as he spoke, "I hadn't thought anything about it before but looking back on it that old man had a familiar air about him."

"You mean like Naraku's?" Kagome questioned as she bit into her own breakfast.

"No not quite." He replied, his eyes falling back upon the group. "It was slightly different."

"Well then," Sango said as she moved her body to a standing position, "Sounds like we should get moving and check into it."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded once more as he picked his own body up, his eyes falling upon the monk who took the hint and got up as well, following Inuyasha into the men's sleeping room, shutting the door behind him.

"What?" He said towards the hanyou who now stood looking at the monk intensely.

Inuyasha mumbled something and blushed, turning his glance towards the ground space on his left. Miroku raised an eyebrow and made a questioning noise. The hanyou simply brought his eyes back upon the monk and walked forward as if he would to an opposing demon, pressing his lips lightly to the monk's who accepted the invitation and opened his mouth a little wider, feeling the numb and ticklish feeling spread throughout his body.

Inuyasha deepened the kiss before bringing his head back and grasped the other man close to him, his own head resting upon the left shoulder of his partner.

"Sorry…" He mumbled through his breaths of relief.

"For what?" Miroku questioned, placing his comforting hands on the back of the other man, drawing the hanyou's body closer to his own.

"For surprising you like this." Inuyasha said , "I just couldn't sleep last night because of it."

"Funny." Miroku said chuckling slightly causing Inuyasha to let go a little and look up at the monk.

"What is?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, its just…" Miroku looked down to meet the hanyou's eyes. "Neither could I."

TRUTHS+

It didn't take long before the two men entered the women's room again, both looking slightly more relaxed which worried Kagome even more seeing as how Inuyasha was even more cheerful.

Sango had already finished dressing into her battle dress and was walking over to them, a smile on her face.

"Everyone ready to head out?" she said as the sunlight streamed from a nearby window, casting rays of morning sunshine into her beautiful brown hair..

"Yea." Miroku said as he turned to head out the main door.

Inuyasha nodded and yawned while cracking his neck.

"What a beautiful day…" he said slightly as he started to turn around.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku's voice yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha said, walking towards the main door which was now wide open.

Amber eyes opened in fear as he caught a whiff of a breeze blowing.

"COME QUICK!" Miroku yelled who was visible standing at the base of the porch, his hair illuminated.

Inuyasha walked through the doorway and felt his jaw drop. No longer was it sunny and pretty. No longer was there a slight breeze blowing pleasantly in the morning sun, in point of fact, it wasn't even morning and the scent of blood was everywhere in the air.

"What happened!" Inuyasha said as he hopped down from the porch and came up beside the monk his hair blowing in what felt like a bloody wind and his eyes fixed upon a disturbing sight.

"I don't know" he said remorsefully as his eyes rested upon the lawn which was strewn with various body parts of the surrounding villagers.

Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp in almost perfect sync with Shippou who was closely following the two.

"W-What happened here?" She asked as Sango walked forward, examining several body fragments.

"Definitely the villagers." She said, confirming Inuyasha's fear.

"Damn!"

"Heh, heh, heh" A voice cackled in the night air seemingly surrounding the entire area.

"DAMN! I KNOW THAT SCENT!" Inuyasha yelled through bared fangs, withdrawing his massive Tetsaiga from its sheath and slamming it in front of him, ready to strike.

A dark haired man with gigantic body armor and a blue and white flowered kimono slowly walked out from the sides of the woods, his red eyes fixed upon the hanyou who was bearing his fangs heavily.

"Well, well Inuyasha," The man spoke, his eyes emitting a vast demonic aura, "It seems that you continue to breathe. I thought I had killed you before; such a shame."

Inuyasha growled, his mind telling him to move but his body complying only slightly.

"Naraku." He yelled. "How dare you show yourself after such a heinous act."

"Heinous?" The man said, smiling in an evil way. "Whatever do you mean? I did these poverty stricken bastards a favor."

"Enough!" Inuyasha yelled, plowing forward and slamming his word on the man, whose body it never reached due to the purple shield that surrounded him.

"How many times must you learn!" The man yelled, drawing a spear forward and raising it.

"Never!" Inuyasha rebelled as his sword, rejected by the barrier, propelled him backwards.

"Naraku!" Miroku yelled, his left hand on his right one which contained his Wind Tunnel. "I won't let you get away this time!"

The man grinned even more and looked at the monk, giving Inuyasha the opportunity he wanted. He grabbed his sword and rushed forward, slamming it forward as best he could. _Die, _Inuyasha thought. In a brief second of slow motion however Inuyasha's amber eyes opened wide as a spear went lunging straight into his upper cheat, just missing his head and neck.

Inuyasha felt the spear slide in, breaking and cracking bones and hitting his spine, ripping through it, immobilizing him. He felt the pain and smelt the blood, heard the cries of his friends and blinked slightly as he looked at the pole that was holding him up.

"NO! INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled

"You're a nuisance." Naraku yelled, walking over to the nearest tree and slamming the pole, Inuyasha and all, into a nearby tree, pinning him.

"I've had it!" Miroku yelled as he opened his wind tunnel to the man who had moved back to his place which was in front of the others, a smug smirk on his face as several yellow and black striped bugs flew over his head, surrounding the area.

"You can't unless you wish to die monk." He said laughingly.

"I don't care!" He screamed, tears flowing from his eyes as they drifted upon the bloody, broken figure that was Inuyasha. " How dare you touch him! How dare you touch what is mine!"

Kagome gasped a little and Sango looked a little pale as her eyes darted from the bloody and crumpled heap to the monk.

"WIND TUNNEL!" The monk yelled, tugging the prayer beads from his hand which kept his ultimate weapon and his ultimate curse at bay.

Naraku's face turned a little more frustrated as he saw the bugs slamming into the purple and black mass in front of him. Miroku felt his hand start to throb and felt stars cloud his vision. _This is for him!_ He thought as he looked at the bloody heap, who simply sat, amber eyes full of pain, unable to do anything but sit and watch. His vision grew faint and slowly he felt himself fall, giving his last ounce of strength for closing the wind tunnel. _Inu…Yasha._

Inuyasha couldn't speak, only grunt. The pain was nothing as he watched Miroku fall, Naraku strolling over to him, Naraku slowly picking up the crumpled heap and slowly flying off, the monk in his hands. _STUPID! _He thought as he felt tears stream through his eyes, not from pain but from knowing his mate was certainly dead. _WHY! WHY!_

His vision grew cloudy and he felt the pain return as he heard Kagome rush over. _Miroku… Why didn't you run!_

Dawn slowly rose as it uncovered the bloody scene below, the hanyou lost to darkness and the monk in the hands of the enemy.

(((T)))


	10. Blood, Tears, and the pain of Confession

In honor of the full moon (at least where I am), I present to you Chapter 10 of Truths, which is slowly leading down to the finale of Truths, which will, sorry to say, ultimatley dissapointment most of you all. However, I'll be releasing the small story "Bridge" which is no more than a few mere paragraphs long that links "Time" and Truths together, and after that I'll begin releasing the first few chapters of "Time". Visit my Fanfiction site for updates and info that I don't always post here. http/ with html layout designed by me.

And now I present to you, Truths, Chapter 10!

Chapter 10 

(Blood, Tears, and the pain of Confession.)

Amber eyes opened slowly in warm rays of sunlight. _Am I dead?_ Inuyasha thought as he moved his eyes around the scene before him, which was a roof with a window in it. _No, this is…_

Groans were emitted from the back of his throat as he tried to move, having the painful effect of accomplishing the task.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to him.

Inuyasha groaned again, moving his arms and legs and feeling a hand push down on his forehead.

"We thought you were a goner!" She said as Sango and Shippou came running over.

"How long…" Inuyasha said through the pain.

"How long what?" Shippou asked, his face wrecked with concern for the man in front of him.

"How long… Have… I been out…uhn!"

"About seven hours." Sango answered, her brown eyes surveying Inuyasha with concern. "It broke your spine. We thought you were paralyzed."

"Stupid…" Inuyasha laughed slightly, feeling the consequences of doing so throughout his entire body. "You should know by now…uhn… that it will grow back."

"We weren't sure since it was your spine." Kagome said slightly.

"Even if my heads cut off…" Inuyasha moaned, "it can be re-attached and I will live, however being a half demon it takes slightly shorter amounts of time and less to kill me than regular demons."

Inuyasha accomplished the painful task of sitting up, drawing gasps from Kagome.

"You should lie back down." Sango said.

Inuyasha thought before answering "yea" and nodded, lying his sore body down.

"Miroku…"

These words escaped his lips.

Kagome and Sango stood still and Kagome looked slightly pale.

"Well…? Where is he?" Inuyasha proceeded to push the question.

"Well, see, Naraku took him and…" Kagome stopped, slightly scared by the truthful reality of the whole situation.

There was a long pause in which only Inuyasha's painful breathing could be heard. Until the hanyou broke the silence.

"What do you mean, Naraku's got him!" he yelled, picking his sore and beaten body up and off of the ground once again, using his back hands to prop it off of the beaten floor.

"Well…" She said slightly, "we're not exactly sure if he's…". Kagome's voice trailed off slightly…

Inuyasha felt a tightness in his throat. _His lover was really gone? Was it really true! _Inuyasha felt his eyes sting slightly and rolled himself over to face the wall, upon which the monks smiling face was portrayed. _No, no, no, no, no, NO! This was not happening! It just wasn't!_ Inuyasha's tears flowed slightly onto the ground and sparkled in the rays of gleaming sunshine. _Was it really day outside? Was it Naraku who set this whole thing up? Why didn't anyone remember their encounter with him several days ago? Who or what was that old man? Why was Miroku gone? Why was his best friend, His lover, and his partner in life, gone…? Was this some cruel joke being played upon him from the heavens? Was it like this because it was forbidden? Was everything going dead in his mind as his hot tears spilled silently onto the floor beside him because someone above wanted him to understand that it was all merely a mirage? _

Kagome backed away slightly as she recognized the slightly fidgets and gasps of air. _He's crying. He's crying because we lost? Or maybe it's because of Miroku. _She studied the figure with perplexed eyes, her mind blazing with questions she longed to be answered. She knew that something had been up with her hanyou partner right lately; she had seen it in his eyes, actions and talk. Over the past few days he had grown calmer, more tolerant of things such as Shippou and herself asking him things. However he had also been spending some abnormal amounts of time away from the campsite or where the bedded down. Time in which Miroku had also been gone.

The young girl continued to watch as the hanyou's body twitched more, his silent sobbing slightly more visible to the waiting eye. Perhaps the monk had become someone that Inuyasha could talk to, someone that he could easily relieve stress with, and talk and walk with. However She also suspected something deeper, something more along the lines of a romantic relationship.

Kagome shook her head slightly and got up and headed towards the door.

"Kagome." Sango said to the miko who was standing in the doorway, her back facing the brown eyes of the demon slayer, which were presently filled with fear.

"The villagers deserve a burial." She said.

Sango nodded silently, which Kagome recognized by the change in atmosphere.

Several days passed and Inuyasha's health grew steadily better. Every day was painful for the hanyou however. It seemed almost as if all will to live, fight, or to even move had been sucked out of him. Kagome stood senselessly in one place for several minutes on end, her mind pondering meaningless relationships and possibilities, every hour bringing more horrifying pictures to her mind. Sango was torn apart by the monks disappearance, yet was still the only one who managed to keep a cool, clam, and easy attitude.

By the fourth day Inuyasha was moving again and found himself constantly out on the front porch, the moonlight hitting his face and bringing aches and pains into his heart. The one thing that he had wanted and needed was gone. The one person that had ever sent chills down his spine when he kissed and trembled his very heart with shimmering anxiety was gone forever, unable to ever return.

"DAMNIT!" Inuyasha yelled as he started hitting a nearby tree.

"WHY! WHY! WH-"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha felt his bloodied knuckles cease fire upon the innocent tree as his crimson clad body turned to face that of a young, modern day school girl.

"Go away." He muttered to the girl as he passed right by her and laid his still recovering back against the wall of the house.

Kagome followed him and sat beside him, gazing into the starry sky that peeked out from above the roof overhead. A slight summer breeze blew, ruffling Inuyasha's hair but never touching his cold, depressed heart.

"Inuyasha." She said much calmer to the hanyou, who golden eyes glowed like a ghost in the moonlit night, "I have many questions that need to be answered, and I'm afraid that you're the only one who can answer them."

"Go ahead." He said, closing his eyes and allowing more breezes to calm him, "But before you start I need you to understand something."

Kagome felt her heart sink a little but nodded silently, and unspoken "please proceed" exchanged within the night.

"Me and Miroku had something going," He started, his heart throbbing as his words flowed from it, "We had something steadily going for quite a long time. But you see I found out something Kagome."

Inuyasha turned his eyes which were presently filling with tears, a smile upon his face; the first of which Kagome had personally seen in weeks.

"See I found out that I don't always have to suffer. Miroku taught me that, and somewhere in the process we found out something that had been missing in our lives, the one thing that we both shared."

Inuyasha paused and moved his head to the right slightly but bringing it back slowly as his next words coursed from his lips.

"I love him Kagome. I love Miroku and he loved me and there's no way I can go on now. He's gone Kagome, he's gone forever."

Kagome felt her throat tighten but remained calm and reached out and pulled the hanyou's head closer to her shoulder. Inuyasha felt the weight of the world crash around him, quite thankful for the resting sanctity of the school girl. There was a long pause in which kagome's eyes scanned the moonlit lawn, the saddened brown ovals passing frivolously over each dewy blade of grass. _I was too late, I knew it, _She thought in her head as she felt her heart throb. _I should have tried but…_

Kagome turned her head towards the silvery haired head which was resting peacefully upon her right shoulder, obviously quite stressed out from the activities of the day. _But he needs me now, _she thought to herself as she laid her own head back against the house's wall, _he needs me to understand and support and I need to do exactly that…_

Inuyasha was slowly drifting off to sleep. He was now very aware of just how much he had in point of fact worn himself out, his back gave a silent ache, a painful reminder of the scar in his heart. Miroku was gone and he needed to accept that for now, but the more Inuyasha tried to think, the more he became filled with rage. _Naraku will pay and this time with his own soul…_

Hanyou eyes lay closed upon the shoulder of a girl whose resting head symbolized a silent bond which had no more meaning than comfort. The wind blew slightly and ruffled their hair, silver intermingling with black in the night air…

(((T)))

(note: shortness is due to lack of time needed to work on this chapter, new chapter will be released quicker than most to make up for thsi one's shortness, sorry 'bout that guys . Stewie2kill)


	11. Renewal

AN: Ok guys, here's the lowdown for all you people who don't visit my Fanfiction site (the site in my Profile on and read the blogs and Recent news stuff. I promised a quicker chapter and well, I guess I need to quit promising crap! ;;; Anyways, this is Chapter 11 and its called "Renewal" For a very specific reason. Why was the chapter such a long investment of my time? ONE WORD: School. High school to be exact and I have also had the pleasure of contracting an illness from a classmate in the past week or so so, Huzzah for me! YIPPEE! Anyways, I'll keep trying to catch up with these things and I have no clue when the next chapter'll be out but If you get curious on progress you can always e-mail me at or visit http/ for more info. (On the site I managed to fix the alignment bug, so now its all nice and neat and the Recent news is located at the top now . Have fun) NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU, HERE IS CHAPTER 11 OF TRUTHS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Chapter 11

(Renewal)

Several more days passed in the days that Inuyasha had come to know as no more than hell itself. Eating with the three girls and looking around to find the vacancy of their partner was not only sickening to him, but tear jerking in itself. Inuyasha had, on several occasions, had to take his food outside and eat because of the pain of seeing an empty seat that he knew would never again be filled by his lover. However, even outside the memories of what had taken place seemed to play itself out like a play taken on by professional travelers. There was no fighting the unconditional sadness that seemed to consume him everywhere he went.

When he slept at night he often found himself hugging the sheets of his lover close, inhaling the scent of incense and Buddhist perfume. He didn't know why, but he seemed to start having visions of the monk in Naraku's castle. He was always sleeping and was indeed in no harm whatsoever, but the bed stand next to it seemed to have something purple glowing inside of it. Inuyasha had this dream repeatedly for many nights, always questioning to himself what the purple on the bedstand next to the monk was until one night Naraku entered the picture and explained to the weakened form that it was his heart, and that it was now the key to defeating Inuyasha. Inuyasha hadn't told anyone when he had had this dream since he suspected it to be nothing more than his sick and twisted wants and hopes for the monk to somehow still be alive, but he knew that Naraku wasn't foolish enough to keep him alive.

On the final night, after Kagome had finally deemed that Inuyasha was precisely one-hundred percent better, Inuyasha climbed into his sheets as always and closed his eyes, trying not to think about he vacant bed spot that lay next to him. When he drifted off to sleep the dream slowly progressed and this time Naraku slowly picked up the so called heart off of the bed stand and waved it about in front of the monk.

"You see this monk?" He said sarcastically as he waved it in front of a weakened Miroku who lay sweating in a bedded corner of the room, his body limp and unable to move.

"This is your heart," he said as he rolled what now appeared to be a medium sized marble in his hands with a purple mass in the middle, "This is the one key to destroying that half breed once and for all. Want to know how?"

Miroku moaned and grunted, obviously trying to make some noise of protest. Naraku simply snorted, his malicious purple eyes slowly scaling the marble in his hands.

"See were Inuyasha ever to fall in love again it would be quite easy for me to simply take the bond that forms between the two hearts and cut it." Naraku grinned, "Do you know, monk, what happens to the other person when the bond is destroyed forcefully?"

Miroku lifted himself up off of the ground slightly, propping his shaking body against a wall, the bead of sweat upon his forehead showing no sign of their existence amongst the now gleaming purple eyes.

"Inu…Yasha…will never… die…" he said shakily, his purple eyes turning from a desperate look to that of one which showed nothing but pure loathing of what sat beside him.

"Oh?" Naraku exclaimed slightly at the remark as he slowly cleared away some of the purple smoke to reveal a red center, "Let's test that…"

Miroku's face went pale as Naraku's fingers squeezed the orb.

A sharp pain seared throughout Inuyasha's body as he sat straight up, his eyes falling upon the empty bed beside him, his body aching as though he had just been through another fight. His eyes were livid as he clutched his aching chest which was presently drenched in cold sweat.

"He's alive…" he muttered breathlessly as he got up and made his way shakily to the door of the girls room which was darkened by the absence of light, "Miroku… I'm coming for you!"

Inuyasha pushed the door aside and panted heavily as he bent down slightly.

"Inuyasha!" A female voice called sleepily from the edge of the room, the embers of the fire pit still glowing hotly, turning the room into a sweatbox. "What are you doing up!"

"Miroku… alive…" Inuyasha managed to get out as he clutched his still aching chest; the pain was slowly beginning to fade.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled as she sat straight up, managing to wake Sango and Shippou up.

"Dream," Inuyasha spilled out breathlessly as he clutched his chest and slammed down upon a wall close to the fire pit., "Dream was too real…"

It didn't take long for a roaring fire to be crackling merrily in the pit and Sango, Kagome, and Shippou to be focused intently upon his every word.

"So you're telling me that you had a dream about this." Kagome asked feeling her heart sink slightly.

"This was no dream," Inuyasha said as he slowly pointed to his chest, "Naraku squeezed Miroku's heart and said that it contained a link to mine and I woke with my body in incinerating pain."

"Sounds like something Naraku would do." Sango said slightly as she reached behind her for a bag of water, pouring each of them a cup and passing them around.

Shippou nodded in agreement towards Sango's statement as she continued while Inuyasha took a breather from talking and sipped on some water.

"We need to act fast if this is true." She said, "Which means that we need to move now. Inuyasha…"

"Yea?" Inuyasha replied, curious as to what possibly could be more pressing than getting up and making haste.

"Did you happen to notice anything about the location of the castle?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"Yea, but you're not going to like where it leads…"

"Which is?" Sango asked with a slight fear.

"Mt. Hakurei." Inuyasha answered, "The birthplace of Hakudoshi…"

The group slowly packed up their gear and made their way to the front door. As Inuyasha's feet hit the line that bordered between the house and the outdoors, he turned, his amber eyes surveying the dark room, which held a certain air of mystery to it. Inuyasha felt the eerie sensation of being watched slowly come over him as his eyes grazed over the dark corners of the room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said slightly, causing Inuyasha to jump slightly. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha said as he turned and walked past her, stopping at the foot of the stairs where Sango and Kirara sat not to far away, no doubt waiting on his every move. "Miroku's gone… and we…"

Inuyasha shook his head slightly,

"No, I, must find him and being him back…"

"Then lets hurry up!" Sango said as she walked over to the hanyou, whose eyes were sparkling with tears in the sunny day.

Inuyasha nodded and walked forward, facing the woods he sniffed the air. Slowly he found what he had been looking for and proceeded in the direction opposite the village in the valley, which brought him to the backyard of the mansion. The backyard was more like an entry way for a beggar. Its sides were crudely protected by a makeshift coy pond which resembled a small moat, leading all the way around the back. No doubt this was what had fueled the small waterfall in the bathing chambers, Inuyasha thought as he took in more of the scenery.

Over the moat looking coy pond there was a sort of bridge which followed a beaten path up a small slope into the woods. Inuyasha meandered over to the path and peered down it. It seemed to lead straight the entire time, fitting no more than the size of a mere man down its narrow chute, an abnormality for trails. What was stranger though, was that it was unkempt, no doubt tended to long ago, it had been allowed to grow filled with briers and thorns.

"Is this the way?" Sango asked as she surveyed the path with narrowed eyes.

"Keh, unfortunately." Inuyasha spat disgusted at the manner in which they were supposed to travel.

"So sense in slowing down." Sango said as she made her way ahead of Inuyasha, squeezing her womanly body down the narrow pathway easily.

Inuyasha slowly followed, noticing the winces that Sango gave every time a thorn pierced through her demon-slayer armor. While Inuyasha may have loved Miroku, and Miroku had loved Inuyasha, Sango was still just as much in love with the monk as Inuyasha was, and he had noted this before, however had failed to think on it too much. Now she stood before him, just as determined, if not more than himself to find and rescue the monk by any means necessary. Slowly it dawned on him the reason why Sango had sympathized with him more, it was because she understood the overall harmfulness of the situation at hand.

Inuyasha shook his silvery head and beat his way through the brush, checking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure that Kagome and Shippou were following along ok.

That night, no moon shone upon Inuyasha's cheeks, only flashes of white illuminated the tears that still swam silently down his pale, soft cheeks. A campfire that had been made before showed no signs of resisting the storms fury above, and slowly mellowed out into the dreary night. Slowly Inuyasha got up from his resting area and walked into the nearby thicket. He needed a break, he needed time to think, he just, he needed what he hadn't been able to get.

"…Miroku…" Inuyasha said silently into the darkness as he walked through the woods, his clawed hands held loosely at his sides, glimmering in the soft moonlight the reflected into glowing amber eyes. Wait, _moonlight?_ Inuyasha glanced upwards to find himself facing a moonlit sky whose soft glowing rays lapped warmly upon the sodden moss covered trail that lay before him. Inuyasha slowly found himself rubbing his eyes, _was this a dream?_

Fireflies glowed around him in the moonlit summer night, and slowly the sound of flowing water reached his ears. _It can't be_, Inuyasha said to himself as he quickened his pace steadily before breaking out into a flat out run. Sure enough, he found himself busting into a clearing, whose waters shimmered with the combined light of the moon and the fireflies. Amber eyes slowly widened as they lay upon a figure clad in a black and purple kimono, sitting silently by the stream, a golden staff lying to one side.

"M-Miroku…" Inuyasha said slightly, fearing a trap. _This is too good to be true,_ He thought to himself.

The figures head turned, revealing a curious face which slowly melted into a relieved smile.

"It's been a little while Inuyasha…" he said as he got up, reaching for his staff and using it as a hiking staff as he scaled the mossy ground toward Inuyasha, who simply stood, his throat and eyes burning with relief and happiness.

"Y-Y-You're A-Alive…" Inuyasha said as he looked into the deep purple eyes of the other man who stood opposite him.

"Indeed." The man said with a smile.

"But how'd I get… How'd you get…."

"Here?" The other man said, finishing Inuyasha's sentence, "I find it quite perplexing myself; Truly I though I'd finally died."

"But you're real?" Inuyasha said, his legs trembling in perfect sync with his throat. "You're not a dream?"

Miroku reached his right hand out and pulled the hanyou into an embrace which slowly degraded all feelings of helplessness from his mind.

"I'm as real as they get Inuyasha, trust me." He said softly.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the other man, holding him for as long as he could. He never wanted to let go, never again would he allow himself to let go of the man which stood in front of him, never.

"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you and it's urgent and of paramount importance that you listen to what I am about to say." Miroku said as both slowly relented to the inevitable and broke away from the soft embrace.

"Naraku is using my heart to gain control over you Inuyasha." Miroku said seriously into the amber eyes of the hanyou which sat opposite him. "He'll use it against you and most likely succeed in killing you in the end…"

"I know…" Inuyasha replied as he slowly felt himself melt away from the soft fantasy that the embrace had left him with.

"Good…" Miroku said a little relieved as he turned his gaze towards the moonlit sky for a few seconds , "Then you already know why you must not come after me."

Inuyasha felt his heart ache. _Not come after him? _Inuyasha rolled the words around in his head a little to make sure that he was hearing them right.

"You know I can't do that Miroku." Inuyasha said firmly with his amber eyes fixed upon the violet marbles which stared back at his own.

"I figured you'd say as much…" Miroku said closing his eyes and walking towards the stream and sitting back down on its bank, giving a silent invitation for Inuyasha to join him.

Inuyasha walked over to the stream, his feet enjoying the sensation of the carpet of moss which engulfed the clearing and his eyes sparkling with the glow of the moon and many thousands of fireflies which flickered around them. So long since he had seen Miroku, So much heartache and pain and yet all he wanted to do was find sanctity in the other man's arms. He wanted rest, craved it, needed it-and yet he was hesitant to try as he sat down beside the man, both of them staring at the reflection of the moon in the flowing water.

So many nights had passed, so many times he thought he had lost, So long since he had felt the comfort of the only one in life he had ever needed, He craved the scent of his lover and felt at ease when he sat by the man. _Even now,_ Inuyasha thought, _It feels like nothing has happened and that it is just another peaceful night…_

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha was driven back to reality as he heard the man's voice.

"Yea what is it?" He replied curiously.

"Don't Die." Miroku said as he slouched his head on the hanyou's shoulder, both violet eyes closing and allowing the moon to filter through softly.

"I'll never die if it's to save you Miroku…" Inuyasha replied as he closed his own eyes and laid his head down on the monk's, thankful for some physical contact at last.

Inuyasha felt his eyes almost slam down immediately and his world slowly shut down. _Miroku is alive for sure! _He thought behind his half lidded eyes. _And somehow I'm going to fix what has happened… Even if I do die in the process…_

(((T)))


	12. A Four Leaf Clover

Right, so, there this really long weekend called fall break, and I got this done over it. And I'm getting more done as well, like as in high hopes of finishing the story soon, hopefully within the next week, if not tomorrow. Anyways. I'm feeling mroe in the writing mood again, and I think it's because it started raining again. I always write better when it's raining, and I'm afraid you can tell in the story where I was feeling rushed and where I was actually writitng. ;;; sowwy. Anyways, this is chapter 12, A Four Leaf Clover. It kinda leaves you hanging again, but WTH eh? Afterall the next chapter should be soon up as well seeing as how I've been feeling alot better. Remember to check my FF site for even better info and updates located at (freewebs. com /s2kfanfics). Just delete the ( )'s and the spaces. if it still doesn't show up then my homepage in my profile is also the site. Enjoy the chapter . P.L.U.R. Stewie2kill

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

(A Four Leaf Clover)

Amber eyes opened to a dreary stream of light shining down upon them while the mind behind them slowly pulled itself out of its sleeping dormancy. Slowly the hanyou Inuyasha became aware that he was lying in very wet moss and proceeded to push himself off of the ground and, in doing so, found that he was extremely sore from lying on the ground the whole night.

"Damn…" He muttered to himself as he got to his feet and surveyed the small, dreary clearing in which he was standing, massaging his sore arm and cracking his hands, "don't tell me that it was all a damn dream."

A small beam of pale blue, very depressive light illuminated the foggy scene around him. He was in a small clearing, which was covered with very wet moss and surrounded by very thick brush. Much to Inuyasha's dismay however, there was absolutely no sign or sound of running water nearby, but, then how did he get here?

These questions ran past his mind as his eyes started searching for a possible way out of where he was. However his search proved useless after surveying the almost airtight barrier around him.

"Screw this." He yelled as he reached for and grabbed the hilt of his Tetsaiga. "Wind scar!"

There was a loud crash as millions of white lights shot from his sword, carving a rudimentary path through the woods, slicing trees and bushes into small bits and then dissolving them in mid-air.

"There we go." He said, feeling quite accomplished as he began proceed down the crude, and very wide path. He couldn't help but look back at the small clearing, hoping and wishing with all of his heart that it would somehow magically transform into what it had the previous night, and that Miroku would be standing there smiling and laughing as the moon shone down on his brilliant face.

There was a slow thud in his heart after thinking this. _What had happened to him?_ Inuyasha slowly thought as he ascended up a slope. _What if he's dead!_ His conscious panicked when his mind failed to submit an answer to this question. Inuyasha's reaction to this panicking however, was to simply shake his head and walk harder.

"He's not dead." He said to himself, reinforcing the falling rock that seemed to be his spirits and high hopes. "No, but If I don't go now… He might be soon."

He continued along the path until he found another that seemed to branch off of his own, one that seriously resembled a path that he had seen before while walking to the camping spot that he, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou had scouted out the previous day. As he turned a corner his eyes caught the dreary sky that loomed above. They were definitely getting closer to Mt. Hakurei, he could feel it; almost taste it.

"Naraku…" He growled maliciously under his breath as the name passed through his lips.

He didn't really know why he did it, nor did he really care, but for some reason simply saying Naraku's name flashed images of his death across Inuyasha's amber eyes which were presently fixed upon the path ahead which was slowly getting narrower. It seemed to slightly cheer him up when he did this and soon he began a sort of little mini play in his head, which was starting to help take his mind off of the walk which was starting to get more dangerous as the skies overhead continued to get darker.

It didn't take long before he found the main path again and it seemed that not two minutes after he stepped out onto it he heard Kagome's voice yelling his name. He was almost afraid that it was a mirage that had been conjured up by his mind but dismissed it when he realized that if it had indeed been a mirage, then it would have most certainly been the monk's voice; not Kagome's.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, running towards him as he walked steadily towards her.

"Hey." He smiled slightly as he stopped just short of her.

"Where were you!" She asked worriedly, her tone of voice over exerting her anger rather than her sympathy and concern.

"I dunno," Inuyasha said as his eyes met the sky above which was flashing occasionally in the now steady breeze, "but we need to get moving again. Is Sango up?"

Kagome eyed him with concern and anger, and Inuyasha was quite sure that, had it been three weeks earlier, she would have yelled "sit" quite a lot. However, after a few seconds which seemed like forever Kagome lightened up a bit and nodded.

"Yea," She replied, "She's up and ready."

"Good." Inuyasha said his eyes fixed upon the darkening horizon. "We need all the time we can afford to get."

As they walked back Kagome ran ahead and talked to Sango who was dressed ready for battle. No doubt she was telling her about how much of an insensitive idiot she thought he was. Whatever the case though, she quickly finished her talk in a very un-Kagome-like manner and walked back towards him.

"Ready?" she asked, he eyes glancing in the direction of the storm as well.

"Yea." Inuyasha said as he began to walk. "Every step is one more step to Miroku."

Kagome nodded as she walked beside him, along with Sango who advanced with Kirara. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back as he started running into the storm that was now certainly created, not by nature, but by the evil which they all knew and felt looming ahead of them.

It didn't take too long before Inuyasha and the gang decided to stop and rest, however, Inuyasha specifically waited until the trees started to thicken, a sure sign of the mountain which they were growing ever so closer to with each step and breath. There choice of rest was a small aft clearing, which was almost exactly like the one that they had found earlier the previous day when searching for a spot in which to camp.

Kagome sat down and began gathering twigs and sticks while Inuyasha looked for some stones with which to start the fire. Soon though he grew tired from his search and merely poked Shippou who nodded and lit up his Fox Fire, quickly igniting the small twigs which grew steadily larger with each addition of tinder.

Before long a steadily roaring fire was crackling merrily amidst the dark, damp, and almost positively dreary mid-day sky and lighting the glowed upon the tense faces of those who sat around it.

"So," Kagome asked slightly as she looked around and found her backpack which she immediately began to rummage through the contents of, "What does anyone want to eat…?"

"You got any of that ninja crap?" Inuyasha asked sullenly as his eyes took in the dark skies above, which glowed with an eerie greenish-grey tint.

Kagome plundered through a little longer before tossing a small cup of noodles and a bottle of water at Inuyasha who thanked her heartily and stuck the water bottle partially in the fire, allowing it to boil.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she poked the fire a bit and opened a small bag, whose contents were labeled with some brand name, "how long do we have?"

"Not long." He said as he eyed the happier scene of the boiling water. "Naraku knows that we're waiting though."

Sango, who was eating almost the same thing as Kagome, swallowed and looked at the sky.

"I know," she said, "I can sense it too."

Inuyasha nodded.

"It's definitely his demonic aura. "

"But wouldn't there be a scent?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha pulled out the bubbling water inside of the now heat deformed bottle and poured it inside of the cup of noodles.

"That is something I've noticed myself." He remarked, a mixed tone of curiosity and concern in his voice. "It's puzzling really, but sadly none of my true concerns as of late."

He shot a glance in the direction of where he knew the mountain was. No, his true concern was for that of his lover and of his own self preservation. Truly he was still not completely sure of how he was going to be able to pull it off. He had a plan as to defeat Naraku's little scheme of trying to use the love for that he had for Miroku inside of the monk's heart to completely destroy the two, however he was hardly sure that he would manage to pull it off, after all how could he possibly manage to hate Miroku so much that it dispelled any sort of remnants from his heart?

The questionability of his plan was vast and not only was it risky, but it also had a weak and shaky foundation. There were so many things that could go wrong and so many different ways in which they could happen. Nevertheless it was the only plan in which he had to counteract Naraku's devious little scheme, and therefore it was the only plan he could possibly act upon.

These thoughts were almost immediately dispelled though as the taste of hot noodles and soup entered his mouth. No matter how mush pain he suffered he could never get enough of these noodle things which almost always seemed to calm him down.

"Are those still good?" Kagome asked as she watched him suck down the contents of the steaming cup.

"Yea." He replied, "Why?"

"No reason." She noted calmly as she fixed her attention back towards her own food. "I just was in a hurry when I came back before and grabbed whatever was in the pantry."

"Pantry?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity.

"Yea," Kagome said, proceeding to tell him that it was a place to store food in a house that was quite similar to a closet. However the case though she really blew off the entire thing after Inuyasha questioned as to what a closet was.

The day was slowly going by and growing darker by each minute when they packed up and started to head out again. Inuyasha was sure that they hadn't been too long but was still feeling guilty because the skies made it appear a lot later than it actually was. They walked for nearly three or four miles before the trees slowly thinned out, giving 'way to the sight of a huge mountain which loomed taller than any of its brothers and sisters that surrounded it.

Since the day they had left it, it had grown a large field of grass around its base which was gentle and sloping, not nearly like the harsh, rocky terrain that Inuyasha was expecting.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered as they set foot for the first time in a long time onto the sloping hills of Mt. Hakurei.

"I know." Inuyasha said calmly, his amber eyes fixed upon the hillside which harbored a castle the size and type of which he had seen many times before. "I feel it too."

Inuyasha set one foot out and stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked worriedly, starting to dismount Kirara.

"No." He replied slightly, his voice a little shaky. "Don't wait up for me."

With that he gave a huge leap and took off into the distance alone, his silver hair blowing in the cloudy and evil aura that surrounded the mountain silhouetting him almost eerily against the huge castle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, starting to run after him.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, stopping her in mid step.

"What?" She asked as she spun around to look at the he demon slayer.

"This is his battle more than ours." She said eyeing the now disappearing figure. "You hop up here on Kirara."

Kagome looked back, her dark hair blowing silently in the wind before turning her brown eyes upon the demon slayer and nodding. She started to turn and looked down into the grass, noticing a small four leaf clover in a small patch at the base of her right foot. _Maybe, _she thought,_ This will all be fine in the end._

_Maybe…_


	13. The Sad Song of the Swan

The Final Chapter's coming up soon guys, thenb I'll work on the bridge that connects it to "Time", the sequel which was started long before this story. Im currently working on the next chapter as I release this one. Should be out within the next 24-48 hours (note: SHOULD BE)

Stewie2kill

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

(The Sad Song of the Swan)

Inuyasha's heart raced with panicky speed. He was so close to Naraku's castle now that he could actually taste the foul air.

"Damn it all!" He growled as he landed once more and forced himself to make yet another leap.

He still was completely unsure of how he was going to take on the enormous task of defeating Naraku's insidious plot, but he had an idea of how he might accomplish such a task of deletion. He clutched the hilt of his Tetsaiga and faced forward towards the darkened castle courtyard.

"Ok Tetsaiga," he murmured at his sword as he flew ever closer towards the castle, "it seems that you may have no need this time to come out and fight."

His sword emitted a slight shocking sensation and rumbled a little under his grip.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you later if I still come out intact." He continued as he finally found solid ground right outside the gates of the huge castle gates.

It didn't take long for Naraku to respond to the recent appearance of Inuyasha as almost immediately it seemed the gates of the castle started to slowly open. As Inuyasha walked through them he found himself faced with a vast expanse of barren courtyard ground, the first few inches of which were covered with a low profile miasma. Opposite the main gate was a huge white wall which wrapped all around the castle.

Inuyasha looked to his left and saw that the courtyard was empty and lonely, much more like an arena of sorts which had two immense sweeping staircases upon either side .An icy wind blew, chilling Inuyasha's bones, almost seemingly preparing him for what he was about to do.

"Much expected Inuyasha…" A voice called as a figure slowly walked out from the right staircase. "I'm surprised that you even came."

"Where's Miroku?!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the hilt of his sword and drawing it, knowing full and well he wasn't going to need it if his plan were to succeed.

"Probably dead by now." Naraku shrugged. "But that's not what's important."

Naraku's cold and vicious eyes grew steadily closer, a sneer of sorts curling onto his lips as he saw Inuyasha's face fill with horror at his words.

"What is important is this." Naraku laughed as he drew out a small marble sized ball filled with swirling purple mist. "You see the red flecks?"

Inuyasha reluctantly drew his eyes to the orb, knowing full and well that Naraku was simply toying with him. That Naraku probably already knew that he knew what it was and that Inuyasha had probably already even formed a counter attack plan.

"Those red fleck's are pieces of you heart." Naraku continued on, ignoring the uninterested attitude that Inuyasha held. "And if I decide to give this thing a small squeeze…"

Naraku's hands tightened slightly around the orb and as he did Inuyasha felt a burning sensation that pulsated in his chest and head. Letting out a gasp for air as he faltered back and forth a little Naraku laughed.

"Oh now see," He laughed heartily, "That's the fun part about this! I can kill both of you at the same time!"

"How's about shutting up for once in your life." Inuyasha laughed and smiled through his painful expression.

A smile curled across the evil lips of Naraku's mouth as his purple eyes flashed dangerously in the direction of the hanyou.

"Do you understand what is going to happen now?" he asked calmly with an evil and airy tone to his voice.

"Yea." Inuyasha replied as he regained balance. "Now I kick your ass from here to the continent."

Naraku laughed maliciously in a way that only he could as a steady wind slowly began to blow in the swirling storm overhead.

"What could you possibly have to try and save your pathetic life this time?" he pondered aloud curiously as his eyes fixed upon the determined and scared amber ones that loomed back at him out of the darkness.

"Simple." Inuyasha said as he shrunk his Tetsaiga back to its small form. "Just…like…this…"

Inuyasha placed the blade on his wrists and cut several long slashes down both and winced a little at the pain. Naraku laughed hysterically at the act as he watched the blood pour onto the ground.

"Damn!" he said aloud. "And I was looking forward to some fun."

Inuyasha looked at him blindly and preyed to the gods that his plan would work as he felt his dizzy and frail state become even more-so with each splash of blood that hit the ground.

"Then come and get it." He murmured and with all the strength he could muster he cracked the blade of the Tetsaiga in two.

There was a long pause in which only the wind and the splashing of Inuyasha's blood upon the hard and barren ground could be heard before Naraku emitted a loud swearing. Inuyasha's vision slowly faded and he felt the last few bits of hope form, exactly the way he had hoped they would. There was a pulsing sound as the red flecks in the swirling orb slowly turned a deep crimson and began to disappear one-by-one.

"So you really think that you can fix everything?!" Naraku shouted as he yelled at the crumpled figure which was now attracting a violent tornado of red and black flecks around itself. "The monk is still dead!"

"Bad move." Inuyasha's heinous and rough voice called out.

A slashing sound was emitted from the figure and several large red boomerangs of light came whirling towards Naraku who tried to deflect them with his barrier, but failed when they busted through and knocked him to hit knees.

Inuyasha rose and looked at his arm which was covered in blood with deep crimson eyes and enormous fangs.

"Heh, heh, heh." He laughed heartily as he ran his tongue up the large slash mark, cleaning the wound and licking his lips. "So, where's the next four-hundred gonna land?"

Naraku got up and staggered a little bit.

"Damn," he muttered a blood streamed from a small cut on his cheek, "I miscalculated."

"Your damn right you did." Inuyasha said joyfully as his demon blood coursed through his veins. "So now tell me. Where DO you want the shot that ends your pathetic life to end up?"

"Sorry." Naraku said as his eyes moved toward the horizon "But I've got better plans."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice cried out.

"Kagome no!" Sango yelled at her. "Something's wrong."

"What do you…" Kagome started, but just then she looked at Inuyasha's face. "He changed?!"

Sango nodded and landed softly near the two fighting figures.

"Oh no you don't you bastard." Inuyasha yelled as he ran straight towards Naraku and slammed a four inch long claw straight into his side.

There was a loud yelp as Naraku staggered in mid-air.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called to the right of the two fighting figures, a voice that shook the blood of the demon which consumed the purity of the hanyou heart which now stood, trembling.

"Damn," Naraku moaned again as he put up his purple shield, "This just keeps getting better and better."

Inuyasha shot a glance to where the voice had come from. _Kill, kill, _the voice in his head said as he fixed them upon a man whose dark hair and violet eyes shone brilliantly in the dimly lit, stormy atmosphere. There was a thud in his chest as he bit his lip hard, feeling blood pulse from it and trickle down his chin. _No, I don't-…, Miroku…_

A sudden draft swirled in the leaves of the deadened tree surrounding the castle. _This is too fast, _Inuyasha thought as he looked around, his vision clearing, _What's happening?! _The wind picked up, now swirling in the clouds directly above Inuyasha.

"SLOW-DOWN!!!" He screamed, bringing his hands to his head and collapsing to the ground.

There was a bright flash of light and Miroku watched as his lover was slowly consumed by the demon within him. _Was this what he had to watch?_ Miroku questioned to himself as he felt his heart rise to his chest. _Was he going to have to watch his one true love actually destroy everyone and everything?_ All these thoughts accumulated in a matter of seconds as Miroku made the decision that he decided was best. Bringing his right hand up he started to remove the cloth and beads….

_Inuyasha... I'm sorry…_

Inuyasha sat, his hands still on his head as he screamed. He didn't know why or how long he was screaming but however long it was he finally felt himself choke on his own sore throat before silencing himself. It was quiet, Inuyasha thought as he looked out at Naraku, who was frozen, a malevolent expression in his evil, half-lidded, purple eyes. His gaze continued around until he saw a gigantic purple and black hole start to form from where he was sure the monk was standing.

"Heh," he laughed thinking that his end was sure to be near, "So it really does happen in slow motion. I guess the rumors are true."

There was a pause as Inuyasha bowed his head waiting for the wind that he could feel swirling around him to consume him, and suck him into the void of the monk's hand. Nevertheless he became ever so slightly aware that the more he seemed to wait, the more he started to become uncomfortably aware that the time was starting to grow longer and longer.

Inuyasha's silvery haired head lifted up to the same frozen scene that he had seen minutes before.

"What the hell?!" He murmured to himself as he looked around at the still-life scene. "I yelled shut-up of course, but I didn't think that it would actually _do _anything…"

He got up and took the time to re-gain his balance and come to his senses a little more.

"What to do…" He whispered to himself as he looked around.

Of course the first thing that came into his mind was the thought of destroying the evil, fleeing figure of Naraku who wasn't but a few feet away, however Inuyasha shook his head and proceeded to walk over to the other figure, the one of the dark-haired man.

Amber eyes surveyed the frozen features of the determined face and saddened violet eyes as he held the hand that contained the wind tunnel up.

"Miroku…" He whispered, as he felt a tear run down his face. "This is all for you, because of you, to save you."

The frozen features of the man he loved remained motionless, un-sensing of the loving presence which stood so near to him.

"I know that you can't hear me," Inuyasha murmured as he bent forward and laid his hand over the beads and cloth the contained the wind tunnel, "But, please, tell me that you love me…"

Inuyasha brought his lips closer to the frozen statue of a figure's own.

"At least… one… more… time…"

Inuyasha felt the shrill intensity that he got every time he and the monk kissed run straight through his body as he locked lips with the figure.

There was a huge flash as the wind picked up again and time resumed it's rightful place in reality. Inuyasha pulled his head back and looked into eyes that were now fixed upon his own.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said slightly his eyes darting all over the place, "How'd you…"

"We don't have time for that." Inuyasha yelled at him, motioning towards where Naraku had been, but when he looked back he had found that the figure had disappeared.

"Where'd he-" Inuyasha started but had no time to even finish his question properly before a loud voice boomed over him, averting his eyes from the ground and back into the sky.

"Too late Inuyasha." Naraku boomed as he held out another small orb which seemed to contain a pure white light.

"Coward!" Inuyasha yelled as he reached for his sword.

"No, not this time Inuyasha." Naraku smiled as he held out the orb as if to drop it. "It's too deep now to fix."

"What do you mean?!" Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs maliciously.

Naraku smiled his evil grin.

"Forget it," he said as he dropped the orb, "You'll find out soon enough."

The orb fell, almost in seemingly slow motion. Amber and violet eyes were fixed upon it as it tumbled through the sky, plummeting towards the cold, hard earth that lay beneath it.

"Miroku." Inuyasha quickly whispered as he turned to face the man he had grown to love so deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too… Inuyasha." Miroku said silently as his gaze turned towards the hanyou. "And I always will…"

The orb hit the ground with a thud and cracked with a small tinkling sound, comparable to breaking a tea cup. There was a huge white flash as Inuyasha looked at the man he called his own slowly fade from his vision. _Somehow,_ he thought as he felt himself flying through a wisp of wind, _everything would be all right. _

(((T)))


	14. Truths

Ok, so it sucks, the ending I mean. Don't yell at me, there is a sequel!!!!! anyways, keep in touch guys and lookout for the next story Time and the mini story connecting the two "Bridges". I'm tired so I'll finish this up as easily as I can. Lemme know what you think...

-Stewie2kill

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 14

(Truths)

There was a soft breeze blowing the silvery hair of a hanyou who lay below, his right arm behind his head to protect it from the hard ground which lay beneath. A voice was calling out to him, calling his name.

"Inuyasha!"

Amber eyes opened slightly to the sight of a blue summer sky which was perfectly interlaced between the bright green leaves of the oak tree which shaded his napping spot below. Inuyasha felt himself yawn as he slowly got up to see who was calling his name, and, as he did so, he began to feel slightly dizzy. He rubbed his eyes, alleviating the dizziness and got a slight view of the schoolgirl who was waving and shouting his name in the distance.

"Hey Kagome." He said as the girl approached him.

"Afternoon sleepy-head." She said, greeting him with a smile and pulling from the backpack which was perfectly nestled on her thin shoulders a puffed up ball of bread.

"Here," she said as she pulled it from her bag and tossed it to Inuyasha, "catch!"

Inuyasha caught the hurling piece of wheat in mid air and sniffed it.

"What is this stuff?" he asked curiously as he began inspecting it.

"It's a roll silly." She laughed. "C'mon Miroku and the others are waiting to get moving again."

Inuyasha stuffed the bread into his mouth and began chewing, noting the sweeter taste than most of the bread he had tasted previously. He got to his feet and started walking down the sunny hill upon which his napping spot had been located, following Kagome.

They walked for a little while until they reached a small shack with a large oak tree growing just outside of it. The curtain of the shack slowly lifted to reveal a pair of violet eyes and a smiling monk.

"Afternoon Inuyasha." He greeted him and Kagome.

"Hey yourself lecher." He flashed friendly and turned.

"Are we ready yet?" he asked Miroku anxiously.

"Almost…" he said as he went back inside.

There was a loud shriek and a smacking sound before Miroku ran from the door of the hut, a large handprint almost seemingly tattooed upon his cheeks as he ran from the woman demon slayer Sango who was momentarily chasing him around with her Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he looked at the blue canvas sky above, the sun shining through the summer trees illuminating his glowing amber eyes.

"What a perfectly normal day to be alive…" he thought to himself as a breeze blew, ruffling his crimson kimono slightly.

He couldn't help but feel though that something…

Somewhere…

Wasn't quite right…

However he simply shook it off as he watched the monk run through the trees, fleeing from the insane maiden which pursued him. _Blasphemy, _he thought as he smiled to himself, _Everything was as it should be…_

_Perfectly normal…_

It was with these thoughts that he sat back and watched the events of the sunny day unfold, a warm breeze rustling his silver hair amidst the summer sky.

(((T)))

Written by Stewie2kill

Inuyasha was created by _Rumiko Takahashi_ and I do not own, nor claim to own Inuyasha nor any of its affiliated characters in any way, shape, size, or form.

The is a re-write of an Original story written in 2005 by Stewie2kill

Inspiration was derived by past and recent events which led to many struggles in life itself.

Thank you to all of my fans and be sure to lookout for the next fic "Time" which will be the sequel. In the meantime, enjoy "Bridges" which will provide a better link between Truths and Time.

(---Music and Stuff---)

(Format "Song" Artist (album))

Fanfic theme – "Forget It" Breaking Benjamin (We Are Not Alone)

----

The Truths Playlist. This baby is what I have to thank for helping me write this thing! And many more to come as well!

-----

"Opening" Gustavo Santoalallo (Brokeback Mountain Soundtrack)

"Rain" Breaking Benjamin (We Are Not Alone)

"Naraku" ??? (Inuyasha OST1)

"Strength of the Soul" ??? (Inuyasha OST1)

"Your Heart is an Empty Room" Death Cab For Cutie (Plans)

"Everything You Want" Vertical Horizon (Everything You Want)

"Miroku" ??? (Inuyasha OST1)

"30 Minutes" T.A.T.U. (200 km/h in the Wrong Lane)

"Forget It" Breaking Benjamin (We Are Not Alone)

"Brokeback Mountain 1" Gustavo Santoalallo (Brokeback Mountain Soundtrack)

"Everything" Lifehouse (No Name Face)

"Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning)" Vertical Horizon (Everything You Want)

"Right Here" Staind (Chapter V)

"White Flag" Dido (Life For Rent)

"Goodbye Again" Vertical Horizon (Go)

"In Loving Memory" Alter Bridge (One Day Remains)

"The Secrets in the Telling" Dashboard Confessional (Dusk and Summer)

"As Lovers Go" Dashboard Confessional (A Mark, A Brand, A Mission, A Scar)

"Broken Wings" Alter Bridge (One Day Remains)

"The Endless Dream" ??? (Inuyasha Theme Collection)

-----

Written, as always, for my beloved and my dearest.

-Stewie2kill


End file.
